


My GOT Ending (Season 8 - Episode 3 to 6)

by Darklordi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, Fantasy, Fix-It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: What they did with the GOT season 8 don't really pleased to me, so, I decided to put my own ending.





	1. Episode 3: The Battle of Winterfell (Part 1)

Samwell Tarly could no longer feel the cold caressing his face, or even thinking about what was going to happen soon. He could see his hands, shaking like leaves in the wind. Anguish ….. anguish and the most palpable fear …. that’s all that went through it, not just for him. He almost seemed to emerge as a dream when one of the men in charge of distributing the weapons stuck a dragonglass dagger in his hand.

_ “Come on, move!” the man with the shaggy beard told him. Samwell executed himself without really answering, walking towards Winterfell’s door, looking vaguely around him for the last preparations that were taking place. The entire city was on alert. The last groups of unsullied soldiers, marching in perfect rows, went without waiting to the outside of the ramparts in order to rejoin the bulk of the forces. The young Lyanna Mormont, dressed in armor at her size, was busy giving instructions in her loud and sure voice, telling her men to finish placing the last sharp barricades of wood covered with sharp fragments of dragonglass. As she had said, the young lady of Bear Island would fight alongside her men, holding an ax in her hand and a dagger in her belt. Samwell was quite impressed by this temperament. His gaze immediately turned to Gilly, preciously holding little Sam in her arms, and heading with the other women and children of the city towards the crypts to shelter there during the siege, all being accompanied by Missandei and Lord Varys. Samwell paused a few moments and he and Gilly gave themselves a short but sincere kiss.

_“Promise me you will not die,” she asked, her throat tight. The fear was like an open book on her face. Samwell swallowed. He remembered her telling him these same words shortly before the battle of the wall against the wildlings, some time ago. Samwell had managed to survive barely, but he feared that this time it would be much more difficult.

_ “I promise you,” Samwell replied with more or less confidence. “And you, little guy, I’m counting on you to take care of your mother.” he added to little Sam, trying to joke a little, though the situation was not good. Gilly sketched a small smile at this and left with the others towards the crypts. Samwell watched them both go away, praying that this would not be the last vision he had of them. Around him, the frightened faces, the crying of children, the soldiers silent but nevertheless worried for the most …. He felt it ….. many would not come back from this battle ….

*********

Tyrion was at once anxious, but also somewhat upset. He wished he could fight, but Queen Daenerys had ordered him to go to the crypt, unable to afford to lose him. On the one hand, he could not blame her for wishing to keep him alive. In the case, he had still put an armor plastron under his tanned leather vest. Gathering a bag and a bottle filled with wine, Tyrion was about to join the crypts, when he saw the young Bran Stark in front of him in his wheelchair and pushed by Theon Greyjoy, both accompanied by Lady Alys Karstark and some karstarks and ironborn soldiers. As agreed, they were heading to the Sacred Wood or according to him, Bran was to be. Tyrion had a hard time understanding what Bran had become, and he did not know whether to be afraid or happy. No time to think about all this, he left for the crypts, not without taking a last look at the city gates and the outside.

***********

On the left ramparts of Winterfell, all were busy arranging the reserves of arrows made with dragonglass points, each archer and crossbowman taking place, all under the command of Ser Davos Seaworth. The surviving knight of the battle of the Nera, too, could express nothing but a vague feeling of anxiety, but also determined, advancing one step, placing his hands on the icy ramparts and observing before him, the endless darkness of that bloody night that was coming. On the right ramparts, also surrounded by archers, Sansa and Arya Stark, side by side, were also waiting in silence, their eyes plunged into the disturbing night. If Arya seemed concentrated, Sansa showed more anxiety, but without showing it too much. Both had never before seen the white walkers and their army of living corpses, but according to Jon’s words, were far worse than anything he had ever faced before. Sansa swallowed. Something worse than Cersei, Joffrey and Ramsay together? Sandor Clegane and Gendry joined them, both armed and ready.

_ “These dead …… they are so terrible that?” Arya asked without looking away from the horizon.

_ “You have no fucking idea …. if you wanted to get some strength sensations, my little one, you’ll be served.” replied Sandor, dryly, both hands firmly holding his ax in dragonglass.

A loud roar in the air made them lift their heads. Drogon and Rhaegal, riding by Daenerys and Jon, respectively, had taken flight and passed majestically through the twilight of the sky to make their way to the positions they had chosen for the start of the battle. Although she did not look favorably at Daenerys’ presence in Winterfell, Sansa had to admit that she was reassured by the presence of the dragons and the extra troops.

**********

Outside the ramparts, on the vast fields before Winterfell, a great army had taken its place. On the front line were the 8,000 unsullied soldiers, in perfect lines, all silent and waiting, under the command of Grey Worm. The leader of the unsullied kept his face closed and serious, watching in front of him the silent and terrifying darkness. Just behind the unsullied troops stood the hundreds of Stark soldiers, as well as wildlings, some survivors of the Night’s Watch, and other soldiers from other houses in the North who came to support the cause. These troops would be commanded by Dolorous Edd, Tormund and Beric Dondarrion. Finally behind, in the last line, stood the powerful catapults, as well as the large reserves of stone projectiles and oil.

As he stood, Edd suddenly saw a round figure sneaking between the rows and coming to stand beside him. Samwell was there, perspiring and slightly flickering.

_ “Damn Sam, what are you doing?” Edd said, raising an eyebrow, more anxious than angry for his friend. Sam showed him the daggers he held firmly between his hands.

_“I’m a watcher too. I made the oath to protect the realms of humans, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

_ “But god name, you thought about Gilly, and little Sam? Who will protect them if you die?” Edd whispered, grabbing him by the collar. Sam understood perfectly, but withdrew his friend’s hand. Edd did not insist. This was not the time for a clash between.

On the right side stood the imposing cavalry of the 10,000 dothrakis, all standing on their mighty horses, and under the command of Ser Jorah Mormont, also on horseback and wearing at his belt Heartsbane, the Valyrian steel sword of the Tarly family, which Samwell had entrusted to him before the battle. Ghost, Jon’s wolf, was standing by his side, patiently waiting too. On the left side were the 2,000 soldiers of the Vale of Arryn, with shields adorned with the white bird of the house, and under the command of Ser Jaime Lannister, as well as Ser Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne. All three stood side by side, more focused than ever, not without feeling some stress.

*********

Everyone was in position, waiting for the fateful moment. A heavy silence reigned, and the anguish was most palpable. Darkness was omnipresent, and only the glow of the many torches scattered through the troops and on the ramparts offered a dim light. Perched on the top of a large rocky hill overlooking Winterfell and the surrounding lands, Daenerys and Jon, side by side, contemplated the huge army that both had managed to gather and ready for battle. Behind them, Drogon and Rhaegal waited patiently, emitting a few neutral rumblings. The couple glanced at each other. They knew what they had to do.

A few minutes seemed interminable, during which no one said a word, all the regars being placed on the sea of darkness in front of Winterfell. An icy wind suddenly rose, coming from the north and caressing the faces of all, also curiously reinforcing the feeling of unease and fear in hearts and minds. Winter was here …. And with it came death.

Suddenly, the silence was suddenly broken by strange noises, a sort of group of gurgles and inhuman grunts, coming from the darkness and coming closer and closer. An incalculable number of footsteps, all of them running, was heard, almost giving the impression that the ground was shaking.

_ “DOVAGERIS!” thundered Ver Gray under his helmet, spear and shield in hand. All the unsullied, in a synchronization more than perfect, took position as a real block, shields in front and spears with dragonglass points ahead. Seeing them, all the other troops present stand ready for the first assault. Beric ignites his sword with fire, while Brienne and Jaime on their sides draw their swords. From the ramparts, Sansa took a torch and gave the first signal. Towards the ready catapults, the gunners saw it and ignited without further delay the rock balls soaked in oil.

_ “SEND!!” yelled one of them, loudly and clearly. Without further delay, the gunners unhooked the fasteners, engaging the complex mechanisms. In rapid and heavy movements, the first volley of fiery projectiles was fired. From their high position, Jon and Daenerys saw the rain of fire projectiles crossing the sky, passing over the army.

BOOM! BOOM! The flaming balls crashed by the dozen on the black field, causing powerful and scattered explosions, but also revealing by their light the infinite army of moving corpses that were moving at great speed over the troops of the living in a deafening cacophony. At this sight of horror, many felt their hearts leap into their chests.

Suddenly, it was the impact! Like the wave of a living tidal wave, the hordes of enraged wights fell on the first rows of unsullied, covering them literally. Many succeeded in impaling the first dead on their spears, but were immediately put down by the following ones. Although being excellent fighters, the unsullied ones were soon overwhelmed and many of them were put to the ground, their throat cutted, beat with rain of blades, or even devoured alive by the sharp jaws of the wights. The blood spurted out and the first screams broke out. This was also the case for the troops of the Vale, who in turn saw the wave of dead running on them at full speed. Seeing this, a few soldiers pissed in their pants and fled, fear taking over.

_ “STAND YOUR GROUND!” Brienne screamed, without taking a step back and firmly gripping her sword, she was the first to strike a blow, destroying a first wight, as well as Jaime and Podrick, but soon the dead take the above, thrusting the lines of the Vale as if they were nothing and gutting the first soldiers without any restraint in a real bath of blood and guts and a concert of grunts of rage and howls of pain. Podrick and Jaime were submerged, Brienne was thrown to the ground by three wights at the same time, and Jaime intervened immediately to get her out of there.

Soon, Jorah and the Dothraki horde charged on the right flank. Brandishing the Valyrian steel sword, the Knight of Bear Island launched the assault, followed by Ghost and the fearsome nomad warriors of Essos, all shouting and waving their weapons. Ghost, grunting ferociously, galloped alongside Jorah, in the front line. Hordes of wights charged in their direction, as well as two giants armed with large wooden clubs. The fire of the burning arrows of the dothrakis began to rain, destroying a first row of dead, but the contact was made immediately after. The charge dothraki burst a large number of dead, but many also threw themselves without fear on the horses, flipping them under their weight and thus making their riders fall. The two giants were particularly devastating, sweeping in front of them with their clubs and hitting many dothrakis in their wake. Having managed to hold on his horse, Jorah struck all around him with his sword, killing a few dead, and saw Ghost, also trying to dismember a wight piece by piece. But several zombies threw themselves on Jorah’s horse, knocking down the knight in the snow, which found himself defending his life on foot, always accompanied by Jon’s wolf.

Despite their iron will, the unsullied were overflowing, and already many wights passed and attacked the troops commanded by Edd, Sam, Beric and Tormund, who in turn, found themselves defending their lives. In the last line, the catapults continued to assault the distant ranks of the army of the dead, causing considerable damage to their ranks. However, the gunners were particularly worried at the sight of the troops gradually swept away by the incessant hordes of undead that nothing seemed to be able to push back.

**********

From the heights, at the sight of her army being annihilated under her eyes, Daenerys could not wait and began to move towards Drogon. Seeing her doing, Jon held her by the arm.

_ “Dany, wait! We must stick to the plan! The Night’s King is coming!”

But Dany withdrew his hand immediately, looking determined.

_ “The dead are already here, Jon. I will not stay here watching my people die without reacting!” she replied firmly. Jon, although insistent on the initial plan, had to recognize that she scored a point and let her do it. He too decided to take that step and went to Rhaegal.

*********

The unsullied, the soldiers of the vale, the dothrakis, the soldiers of the north …. All without exception saw themselves gradually swept by the innumerable wights and retreated little by little. Jorah and Ghost, with great difficulty, had managed to reach Grey Worm and the unsullied and barred as much as possible. The charge of the dothrakis, although effective at the beginning, had quickly been routed and the surviving warriors had also joined the rest of the troops. Further back, Beric, Edd, Tormund and Samwell fought with the energy of desperation to repel more and more enemies. On the side of the army of Vale, Jaime had been thrown to the ground by a zombie threatening to devour his face, but was saved in extremis by a blow of sword well placed by Brienne in the back of the creature. Breathing strong, Brienne helped Jaime to get up from this step, the latter thanking her with a nod more than sincere.

Suddenly, an orange-reddish glow invades the scene and an imposing column of flames descended from the air, ravaging an important group of the army of the dead. Jaime watched, looking stunned like many others. Then, a second column of fire appeared. Sitting on the backs of their respective dragons, Daenerys and Jon now flew over the battlefield, raining the fire of the dragons on the ranks of the wights, and managing to destroy dozens and dozens, as well as three giants quickly submerged by the flames. But from the air and with a bird’s eye view of the battlefield, Jon could glimpse the distant but recognizable silhouettes of the white walkers on their dead horses, standing in line and waiting without moving at the edge of the pine forest.

_ “Daenerys!!” Jon pointed to his queen, who herself could see the creatures of ice. Both fell in agreement. For Jon, it was an unhoped-for opportunity to destroy all the Night’s King’s bodyguards. Besides, where was he? While Drogon and Daenerys continued to wreak havoc on the wights with the fire, Rhaegal was deviated from his original trajectory by his rider, now heading straight for the white walkers, who while contemplating the arrival of the great reptile flying towards them, did not flinch. Suddenly, the wind rose stronger. Jon could see an unusual change in front of his eyes. A huge blizzard was born from the depths of the forest and covered in a few seconds the landscape, like a hand of giant and opaque smoke coming to engulf him in her grip. Taken by surprise, Jon and Rhaegal were trapped in this icy and violent tumult, completely blinded and unable to tell where they were now. All on the battlefield watched with horror the birth of this supernatural storm, advancing little by little like a wall of mist ready to crush them all. Having seen Jon and Rhaegal disappear in this fog, Dany felt her heart lift.

_ “Jon! Rhaegal!” she yelled with fear. But no sooner had she said that the great mantle of mist and ice swallowed her and her dragon, making them disappear in the sight of all.

**********

From the ramparts, Sansa, Arya, Gendry and Sandor watched this horrific show, both impressive and terrifying. Arya then turned to her older sister, handing her a dragonglass dagger.

_ “Take this and go immediately to join the others in the crypt.”

_“But … but I don’t know how to fight, and I’m not abandonning my people.” Sansa retorted. Sandor then put his hand on the shoulder of the young lady.

_ “It’s not the time to make manners, princess, go ahead!”

Under the somewhat direct insistence of the Hound, Sansa did so, taking the dagger entrusted by her sister, and escorted by a guard, began to walk down the steps to the courtyard.

_ “And don’t forget, big sister: stick them with the pointed end.” Arya said with a somewhat icy smile, which Sansa did not answer and headed for the crypts. Arya, meanwhile, remained in position, supported by Gendry and Sandor at her side.

**********

On the battlefield, all were now to retreat to the gates of the city before the power and the number of the army of the dead. Samwell, completely lost in the midst of this nameless chaos, seeing everywhere he looked at men being slashed, slaughtered and devoured by these undead monsters. On the ground, the snow had taken the red hue of blood and the smell of death had invaded the area. Suddenly, a wight jumps on him, blocking him on the ground and threatening to put a rusty dagger into the eye. Panicked, Sam struggled in despair, seeing the horrible disfigured face of the dead man leaning over him and grunting like an angry animal. But, Edd saved him with blow in the back of the dead man.

_ “Come on Sam damn, get up!” Edd ordered, taking his friend’s hand, his face tense with panic and covered with dirt and drops of blood. But hardly was Sam on his feet that Edd’s face froze, a sheaf of blood spurting from his mouth and the tip of a rusty blade passing him through the chest. Paralyzed, Samwell saw his friend Edd give him a last look, before collapsing to the ground face down, while the wight having killed him from behind, now set his sights on Samwell who had no choice but to escape.

_ “Retreat! To the gates!” Brienne screamed in the chaos, telling all the living soldiers that she could see her heading for the doors without delay. Tormund, like Jaime, gave the same order of withdrawal. Following the order, Jorah, accompanied by Ghost and surviving dothrakis, retreated without waiting, helping several other routed soldiers.

_ “Protect the retreat!” Ordered Grey Worm with determination. He and the remaining unsullied made barrage to allow as many other troops as possible to retreat. Seeing the first troops coming back, Davos signaled.

_ “Open the gates!!” ordered Lyanna on the spot. They obeyed him, the bars of the door being withdrawn and the doors spread, allowing the first soldiers to take refuge inside the courtyard. Lyanna could see despite the layers of dirt and blood that stained their faces at all. An expression of pure terror. Little by little, the survivors came in, helping the wounded. Beric Dondarrion arrived, supporting Podrick by the shoulder, the young knight in the making having been partially injured in one leg but still managed to stand still. Tormund came not far behind them, with the few wildlings who managed to survive, as well as some unsullied ones. At the gates, Jaime and Brienne stayed with several men to prevent the few zombies who managed to pass the pits to enter, while others passed the doors, like Ser Jorah, Samwell Tarly and Ghost. From the top of the ramparts, the archers let their arrows of fire rain on the approaching monsters, killing several. Arya gave free rein to her talents and she, too, shot a few arrows into the heads of the wights, with formidable accuracy.

As he got back to Winterfell, Samwell, trembling and still marked by the horrible death of Edd of which he had been a witness, saw Jorah appear before him, alive, which reassured the young man.

_ “Ser Jorah ….”

_“Go to the crypt, Tarly. Protect the women and children, be their last line of defense.”

_“But I….”

_ “You have fought with courage, but the time is not for reflection, think about your wife and your son!”

Samwell listened, his heart beating, and still decided to obey him and went to the crypts, armed with his dagger, under the gaze of Jorah who remained in the yard to help defend the walls.

*********

Outside, Grey Worm, left with a large number of his men, continued to protect the retreat, although the large number of dead swept effortlessly what remained of the resistance outside. A giant had advanced, sweeping several unsullied in front of him with his huge mass, throwing them aside like vulgar disarticulated toys. Seeing him, Grey Worm took his dragonglass spear with firmness, aimed precisely and threw it with all his might between the two eyes of the giant, piercing the cranium box and reducing the mastodon in a vulgar pile of bones that collapsed to the ground like a house of cards. But suddenly, another threat arose against him …. Walking in the midst of wights, a white walker, dressed in his black armor, his blue eyes shining in the night, and his ice spear in his hand, advanced with a slow and assured step, the flames spreading before him like by magic. His icy gaze harpooned Grey Worm. The unsullied young leader sees an opportunity to eliminate one of these abominations. Grabbing the spear of a brother fallen into battle, he shot down with his quick and agile blows the few wights that barred his way, until he reached the white walker, who was waiting for him firmly. Grey Worm tried to strike a violent blow, but the walker avoided it effortlessly, like the second and third shots that followed. Grey Worm is fierce, putting all his fighting skills into practice, and even manages to slash the armor of the walker, but he remains impassive. The walker being physically stronger manages to disarm Grey Worm after a violent blow and to lift him from the ground by garbbing him to the throat, as if he weighed nothing. With that step, he thrust his blade of ice into Grey Worm body, freezing him in this sudden and intense pain, before letting him fall at his feet, lifeless.

*********

Once the survivors were sheltered, Brienne and Jaime were the last two to enter, the doors being immediately closed behind them, while outside, the last unsullied having chosen to stay outside to cover the retreat, end being exterminated by the undead, in unprecedented carnage. Contemplating this since his post, Davos clenched his teeth, feeling helpless. He was immediately joined by Ser Jaime and Brienne.

_ “We must light the pit, now! The dragons!” asked the Knight Lannister.

_ “I don’t know where they went!” Davos panicked, looking anxiously up at the sky without seeing them. Like many, he had seen the two dragons being covered by this worrisome blizzard that continued slowly but surely towards Winterfell. “Never mind, fire arrows, turn on the pit now!”

The archers in position immediately obeyed and fired the first bursts into the pit. Unfortunately, the icy wind was so strong that it extinguished the arrows before they even hit the target.

_ “Turn on the pit! Keep shooting!” insisted Davos.

_“It’s too late…” Brienne sighed anxiously, staring at what was before her eyes. The immense sea of living corpses passed the pits, covering them literally, and now rushed against the ramparts. Arya, Gendry and Sandor looked at each other, all ready to fight.


	2. Episode 3: The Battle of Winterfell (Part 2)

Jon, on the back of Rhaegal, wandered endlessly through the mashed peas, the icy wind whipping his face. He could see nothing except the night and the fog as far as the eye could see, as if the whole world had been covered in a few seconds. In the dim light, he thought he could distinguish the shape of another dragon, further down. Was it Dany and Drogon?  
Suddenly, a torrent of intense blue flames was propelled like a geyser toward him, forcing him to do a maneuver to Rhaegal to avoid it. Forced to flee the flames, Rhaegal was flying fast, Jon clutching himself as he could and glancing back. It was him. The Night King was there, perched on the huge blue-eyed Viserion, pursuing him relentlessly and trying to cover him with his endless blue fire. Jon could feel the stinging heat of the flames coming up against his back. The blue fire was getting closer and closer. Animated by the necromantic magic of the king of the dead, Viserion seemed even faster than during his lifetime, and also much stronger.  
Then, Drogon’s imposing and majestic figure rises from the blizzard, roaring loudly, and violently hits Viserion, almost failing to bring down the Night King. Jon, surprised, cast another look. Daenerys, looking more than determined, throws herself with Drogon in the fight. The dance of dragons begins between Drogon and Viserion, the two large reptiles agglomerated to each other and spinning in a deadly dance in the sky, inflicting each other violent claws, bites, and other attacks of extreme savagery. The Night King, sure of himself, looks at Daenerys, and vice versa. The Queen of Dragons, furious and sad to see her child transformed, glares at the Night King. The king of the walkers seized his spear of ice, ready to throw it on the young queen despite the tumult of the two dragons. The Night King throws his spear with force, but Daenerys bends down just in time to see the ice weapon pass right over her and fall into the void. Viserion, indefatigable, closes his jaw on the wing of Drogon, while the latter, in a burst of fury, strongly bites the neck of Viserion. From the back of Rhaegal, Jon observes with apprehension and decides to come to the aid of his queen and goes with his dragon towards the aerial combat. But as he approaches, Viserion releases his hold on Drogon’s wing and spits a mighty torrent of blue flames toward Rhaegal, who is brutally hit in the face. Rhaegal, roaring with pain, deviated from his race, Jon tried to force himself hard not to fall and manages to move away Rhaegal and masters it despite his pain. Having seen this, Daenerys, even more furious, continues the fight with Drogon against Viserion and the Night King. However, Viserion manages to free himself from the grip of his former dragon brother and disappears with his rider in the dark of the blizzard, leaving Jon and Daenerys lost on their dragons in the middle of the storm, and hearing all around them the threatening choes of Viserion, lurking all around them but without them being able to see it.  
********  
In the crypts of Winterfell, fear and silence dominate. Mothers try as much as they can to reassure their terrified children, as does Gilly with Little Sam. Varys, sitting against a wall, remains pensive, dark, sometimes listening to what’s going on. Sansa and Missandei also wait without saying anything. Tyrion himself rummages inward and paces, taking a sip of his bottle of wine. Sansa watches him, saying nothing.  
_ “If only we were up there, we could see how it evolves …. we could even do something ….” Tyrion muses. Varys sighs and Tyrion hears him, turning to him. “What? At the battle of the Nera, I led the troops through the gate ….” said the dwarf.  
_ “And you got face being slashed in two.” Varys reminded him, much to Tyrion’s annoyance.  
_ “That’s right, but at least we won …. If I was up there ….”  
_ “They would kill you.” Sansa said to Tyrion unceremoniously. “There is nothing we can do.”  
Tyrion, annoyed, drops his wine bottle and gets closer to talk to Sansa.  
_ “You would be surprised at things I could do to not join the army of the dead.”  
_ “Your remarks would not make any difference, that’s why we’re here … Because we can not do anything. The most heroic thing we can do now is …. look at the truth in the face.” Sansa adds. Tyrion listens to it, recognizing that she may mark a point.  
_ “Maybe we should have stayed married.” said Tyrion, taking another sip. Sansa smiles slightly and responds.  
_ “You were the best of them … but it would not work between us …”  
_“Why not?” asks Tyrion, puzzled. Sansa then announces his answer immediately.  
_ “The Queen of Dragons …. your loyalty to her would become a problem.”  
_“Yes,” Missandei suddenly replied, somberly, towards Sansa. “If the queen of dragons were not there, there would be no more trouble … we would all be dead already.” With these words, Missandei moves away, leaving Sansa, Tyrion and Varys, silent and thoughtful. Suddenly, the doors of the crypt open, surprising everyone, but the tensions subside a little when Samwell Tarly arrives, but alive, to the great relief of Gilly who comes to hug him with love.  
_“What’s going on?” Tyrion asks for this step. The fearful face of Sam makes him fear the worst, like all in the crypt.  
_“We … we have been defeated. The dead have reached the walls.”  
Faced with this news, the fear is gaining a little more inhabitants. Gilly takes Little Sam in her arms and tries to comfort him. Varys and Missandei exchange a really worried look, as do Sansa and Tyrion.  
_ “Is there not a way for women and children to get out of this crypt, is there another way out?” Tyrion asks Sansa. The young lady of Winterfell, despite the stress, thinks and remembers some stories told by her parents about the age of the crypts and the many secret passages it can conceal.  
**********  
On the ramparts, all prepare for defense. The wights, in endless hordes, crash against the gates and the ramparts, climbing one another, forming noisy and massive mounds to reach the top of the walls of the city. The archers, Davos and Arya shoot a lot of arrows and shoot down dozens of creatures, but their numbers keep growing. At the top of the ramparts, Brienne, Tormund, Sandor, Beric, Jaime, Gendry and Podrick are preparing for the arrival of the first creatures. In the courtyard, Lyanna and Jorah Mormont, leading the rest of the surviving soldiers, are preparing for the brutal entrance of the dead by the city gate, which is already shaking under the numerous hammering of the living corpses. From the rear of the battlefield and out of reach of archery fire, the twelve white walkers, lined up and armed, contemplate the army of the dead assaulting the city.  
**********  
In the sacred wood, Theon, Alys and the Ironborn soldiers formed a real circle of protection around the big tree at the foot of which is Bran, neutral and impassive. Theon shows deep concern about the progress of the battle.  
_ “They have reached the ramparts ….” said the young ironborn prince. Bran nods without saying a word. Theon goes to him to talk to him. “Bran …. I wanted to tell you that everything I did ….”  
_ “Everything you did led you to where you should be today …. home.” Bran interrupted Theon, without showing any animosity towards him. Theon seems moved by the young man’s words. “Now forgive me, but I must leave you.”  
_“What?” asks Theon, perplexed. Bran does not answer and turns to the tree, puts his hand on it, near the face engraved in the bark. Bran’s eyes flinch, turning white and milky, and the young man plunges into another trance, seeming to look deep into the memories of this ancestral tree.  
********  
The wights eventually reached the heights of the walls. If Arya, Sandor, Beric, Gendry, Brienne, Tormund, Jaime and Podrick manage to repel the firsts on their arrival, very quickly, the first defenders are swept by the blades of the dead and they land in the precincts of the city. The archers and Davos find themselves also having to fight for their survival. Despite their former rivalry, Sandor and Brienne help each other against the wights that attack them, forming an effective and devastating duo. Jaime is overwhelmed by three dead but Brienne intervenes and saves it. With his fiery sword, Beric sets a dead man on fire and lets him fall on others, who in turn burn themselves. Using her faceless man talents, Arya quickly reveals herself to be formidable, with rapid movements and precise attacks with daggers and spears, managing to repel several wights alone. She even saves Gendry’s life by piercing the skull of the zombie that had stuck him against a wall and threatened to tear his face to death.  
But despite all these efforts, the first dead have already sprung up in Winterfell’s courtyard. The gates finally give way when a giant shatters the wood and makes the doors fall violently, behind him hordes of wights spilling in groups into the city. Lyanna, Jorah, and the defenders of the court find themselves fighting, too, with the energy of despair. Unfortunately, the giant charges and strikes violently around him. Lyanna is unfortunately hit by a blow and falls to the side. In the bitter struggle, Brienne grabs Podrick by the shoulder.  
_“Go to the crypts, tell them that the defenses are pierced and that they must flee!”  
Podrick wants to insist on not giving up Brienne, but she pushes him backwards so that he leaves, while two wights jump on her. Podrick begins to run reluctantly and tears to the eye, seeing Brienne stay behind and repel the two creatures fiercely with the intervention of Tormund and Jaime. Arya and the other defenders, despite their resistance, are forced back and down to the yard. Seeing that the defenses of the ramparts were repulsed, the twelve white walkers advanced, standing now just in front of the gates of the city, watching with their ice eyes.  
*********  
In the sky covered by the blizzard, Daenerys and Jon manage to stay together with their dragons, but still under the invisible and omnipresent threat of the Night King, who almost seems to play with their nerves.  
Suddenly, Viserion appeared from behind, attacking Rhaegal with his teeth and scratching his chest deeply. Jon clings as best he can to keep from falling out of the dragon and the two flying creatures stomp on each other. Daenerys on Drogon sees it and immediately rushes to Jon’s rescue. She thinks to spit the flames of Drogon but changed her mind very quickly, she will not take the risk of touching Jon and Rhaegal. On the back of Viserion, The Night King drew his sword of ice, and Jon, seeing him do, draws Long Claw. In aerial combat, Viserion manages to grab Rhaegal’s neck and bites him deeply. That’s when Daenerys and Drogon arrive at full speed, violently striking Viserion, and disarming the Night King who falls into the void, disappearing into the blizzard. Having seen it fall, Jon manages to move a little Rhaegal, very hurt, while Drogon, bigger, in turn persecutes Viserion.  
_ “GO ON!! KILL HIM!!” Daenerys yells at Jon, mentioning the Night King. The latter having fallen from his terrible mount, he was now more vulnerable. Jon seizes the opportunity and trusts Daenerys and Drogon, though reluctant for a moment to leave them, he finally leads Rhaegal to the ground, while Daenerys and Drogon continue the aerial fight against the fallen dragon. But curiously, after a few bites and scratches, Viserion manages to free himself from the fight and Daenerys does not understand why, seeing him flying away and disappeaing in the blizzard, without her being able to catch him up.  
*********  
In the courtyard and in the city, the dead are pouring in hundreds and the carnage continues. Although wounded by the giant, Lyanna Mormont manages to get up, armed with her ax and rushes, screaming to the giant who continues to hit and crush all the men who come within reach. The giant seesher, seizes her in his hand and begins to compress the girl in her armor. Spitting blood and feeling death come, Lyanna, in a last gesture, pierces the eye of the giant with her dragonglass dagger, killing him instantly. The giant collapses into a heap of inert bones, and Lyanna falling beside him, dead. Harassed by wights, Jorah caught a glimpse of the scene, desperate.  
_ “LYANNA!!” he screams while managing to repel an undead.  
********  
In the crypts, all begin to hear the muffled sounds of fighting noises and screams approaching each other little by little. Samwell alongside Gilly and their son, Varys and Missandei, Tyrion and Sansa, all are not reassured. The sudden arrival of Podrick, also wounded and in panic, is not to reassure them.  
_ “The …. The defenses are pierced! The city is invaded!” the young squire blows to the end. Tyrion reassures him as he can and forces him to take a few seconds of breath. Given the gravity of the situation, Sansa makes a decision and turns to Varys and Missandei, having successfully remembered the location of the secret tunnel in the crypt.  
_ “Have everyone evacuate, let everyone follow me, we will take the passage leading out of the city.”  
_ “My lady, are you sure?” Varys asked. But suddenly, the violent drumming of dead against the barricaded doors of the crypts leaves no place for hesitation.  
_“They are here!” Exclaims Gilly with fear.  
_ “Let’s go, come on!!” insisted Tyrion in agreement with Sansa. All in the crypts are busy getting up and following the lady of Winterfell passing in front and lighting a torch to guide them in the dark.  
********  
In Winterfell, the dead continue to spread throughout the city, devastating and slaughtering everything in their path without distinction. Brienne, Jaime, Tormund and Gendry continue to fight with determination, despite the physical exhaustion and the unstoppable advance of the dead on them. Sandor, in front of the fire and the chaos, remains paralyzed in a corner, breathing noisily and blood covering his face. Beric, while fighting, tries to bring him back to reality.  
_ “CLEGANE! CLEGANE! It’s not the moment! We need you!”  
_“Fuck off! You don’t understand, you moron? We can’t beat them Death is in front, and we can do nothing against her!”  
Beric then hears Arya and sees her scramble like a devil against the wights and manage to drop several from the heights of the walls. Despite a visible injury to the head, the young Stark girl continues to fight.  
_ “Go tell that to her!” says Beric, pointing her to Sandor. The latter, seeing her doing and surrounded by more and more wights, reacts and rushes to her aid, followed by Beric. But suddenly, they stop abruptly their advance. Four white walkers appear, passing the gates of Winterfell in a slow but steady march, and immediately put their blue eyes on them. Beric takes a stand with his fiery sword, as does Sandor with his ax. Two of the white walkers grab their ice lances and advance towards them. The fight begins, Beric and Sandor finding themselves fighting a walker each and having to avoid their powerful blows. Two other white walkers advance towards Brienne and Jaime, who side by side, decide to face the ice creatures and start the fight too. Unfortunately, Beric is in trouble against the walker and is pushed back. Jorah intervenes to help him and also faces the monster. Sandor, too, despite his talent as a warrior, is hit violently and pushed back. All of a sudden, Arya comes up from behind and clings to the back of the walker, trying to stab him with her dagger. But the walker reacts immediately, stopping the young woman’s wrist and throwing her over his shoulder. Arya rolls on the ground and immediatly rise with her agility, dagger in hand, and standing between Sandor and the white walker, her concentrated face and a dark look. Arya tries a new attack, but the walker is fast and blocks it, hitting her again and sending her to the ground. Sandor intervenes to help her, but the walker pushes him too, even hurting him on the shoulder with his blade of ice. As Sandor recoils, hurt, Arya takes advantage of the diversion to jump and push her dagger into the white walker’s neck, paralyzing him instantly and reducing him into thousands of fragments of ice that collapse on the ground.  
Brienne is struggling with one of the white walkers, but having to back down against the powerful attacks of the monster. Jaime wants to help, but is cornered by another. While Brienne is going to receive a blow, Tormund comes screaming like a ferocious beast, throwing his whole body against the walker to destabilize him and makes him fall to the ground.  
_ “GO!” Tormund screams at Brienne and Jaime while trying to restrain the walker, who with a violent setback pushes Tormund away from him. The wildling chief is sounded on the ground, but regains his senses and with great sword blows, attacks relentlessly the walker forced to parry the blows. But the walker manages to disarm him, cutting Tormund’s hand in the process, then stab him in the chest. Flowing blood, Tormund, frozen in pain but clenching his teeth, retains the blade of ice in his flesh with his only hand, and gives a last look at Brienne, who can not help but be horrified by the sacrifice of the wildling. Jaime manages to avoid a blow of the walker and grabs Brienne by the wrist to force her to follow him.  
_ “For the northn, you motherfucker ….” Tormund addresses the walker, spitting at him. The white walker remains impassive and lets Tormund fall back, which collapses into a pool of blood, his lifeless gaze fixed towards the sky. Everywhere else, Arya, Gendry, Davos, Sandor, Beric, Jorah and Ghost are also forced to retreat to the crypts, whose doors were, to their astonishment, destroyed. Already, surviving soldiers begin to rush in to escape.  
_ “Everyone in the crypts!” yells Arya to the others while protecting the retreat, she too being aware of the secret underground leading outside the walls of the city. Gendry, Davos, Sandor, Beric, Brienne, Jorah and Jaime remain with her to defend the positions with other troops against the advance of the dead towards them. Then, Jorah manages to make his way and starts running towards the sacred wood.  
_ “Ser Jorah! Where are you going ?!” yells Jaime while fighting.  
_ “I’m going to get Bran and the others, do not wait for me!” he replied, running towards the sacred wood and also attracting a maximum of wights on him.  
*********  
Outside the walls, Jon and Rhaegal manage to emerge from the blizzard to find themselves a few meters above the ground. Jon can contemplate with horror the field of battle covered with a sea of corpses and farther away, Winterfell in flames and besieging on all sides by the dead. Then he saw him …. Standing in the middle of the battlefield, the Night King stands there, standing, impassive, and almost seems to be waiting for him. For Jon, this is the opportunity.  
Jon makes Rhaegal spit fire, with all his strength, and the torrent of flames covers the Night King, who did not try to avoid it. A few seconds pass and with astonishment, Jon sees the Night King emerging from the flames, unharmed, and addressing to him what looks almost like a smirk. Suddenly, Viserion rises again from the mist, at great speed, and hits Rhaegal with full force. Jon is unhinged instantly and falls from several meters into the snow, still dampening his fall. The two dragons begin a fight almost on the ground, violent and fierce. Jon, dizzy, manages to get back on his feet, in the middle of the field of snow and corpses, and a hundred yards away from him, the Night King facing him. Jon picks up Long Claw who has fallen beside him and is ready to fight. But the young man is horrified at the sight of three white walkers arriving and standing behind the Night King. The latter, seeing in Jon’s gesture a challenge, seems to have ordered the others to stay behind and walks alone toward Jon, unsheathing his blade of ice, amid the ashes and smoke. Jon, both hands firmly on Long Claw’s, stands ready and dodges the Night King’s first attack by rolling on the side. The duel starts.


	3. Episode 3: The Battle of Winterfell (Part 3)

After a fierce fight and having successfully barricaded the doors of the crypts, Arya leads Sandor, Davos, Beric, Jaime, Brienne and Gendry towards the secret underground. All can see that Sansa has already taken all the refugees for a long time, the crypt being deserted. Ghost goes first, followed by Arya. Behind them, the dead pound the doors to knock them down and seem to be about to get there.  
Further underground, Sansa and Gilly continue to lead the inhabitants through the darkness of the tunnel, getting closer to the exit. Missandei and Varys stay in the middle while Tyrion, Samwell and Podrick go on the march. But suddenly, a wight that had managed to come in and follow them emerges from the shadows screaming and throws himself on Tyrion who finds himself plastered on his back, the face of the dead almost stuck to his. Samwell and Podrick intervene and push the dead man back. Sam kills him with a dagger in his head, while Podrick helps Tyrion get up, grateful to both men.  
*********  
For his part, Jorah continues to run as fast as he can, while around him, the wights rain without end from the top of the ramparts and pour into the streets, slaughtering even more soldiers. Jorah can see with horror, unsullied and dothrakis transformed into living corpses and beating down on their surviving comrades. A large mass of these walking corpses spot and rush on him. In a reflex, the Andal knight closes the iron grate in front of him, blocking access to this part of the castle. The wights throw themselves, in a larger and larger group, against the grates, rubbing and tearing the flesh of their faces against the iron. Jorah remains for a moment, breathing hard and remaining paralyzed with fear at the sight in front of him. These dozens of zombies glued to the gate and climbing each other, staring at him with their soulless blue eyes, growling like wild beasts, and holding out their hands through the bars to try to grab him. Jorah then notes that the hinges of the grid begin to slowly give way under the growing weight of the corpses. It will not last very long, he knows it. After a frantic race, Jorah comes out of breath in the sacred wood, to find Theon, Alys, the ironborn soldiers, all perplexed and worried. Behind them, Bran is still is trance.   
_“Ser Jorah?” Asked Theon, cut off immediately by the Andal knight, out of breath, who seized him on the shoulder. Farther on, the din of the grating yielding and tumbling on the ground with a roar, makes Jorah shudder with horror.  
_ “The dead are coming … we must leave immediately!”  
Wights are coming closer and closer to the entrance of the sacred grove, their infinite growls being heard. But suddenly, Bran seems to react in his trance and brings back a protective and very ancient magic from the ancestral tree. The walls and the entrance of the sacred wood are thus impregnated with the same magic that protected the cavern of the old three-eyed raven. Immediately, the wights passing the entrance of the wood or attempting to climb the walls are sprayed. Seeing this, the undead stop at the entrance of the wood.  
********  
In the sky, Rhaegal begins to show serious signs of exhaustion, against Viserion still vigorous and enraged that begins to take over. But Daenerys and Drogon reappear and again, start the fight against Viserion. Daenerys unfortunately sees Rhaegal in a sorry state and that he begins to sink dangerously into the void. The Queen of Dragons, despite the anxiety, continues to lead Drogon against Viserion, who does not seem ready to be defeated. Drogon in a bite manages to snatch half of the flesh from Viserion’s face, exposing his roaring skull.  
********   
On the ground, Jon and the Night King continue their duel, but the king of the dead is much stronger and experienced. Jon is often forced to dodge. Every shot he blocks makes his bones shake, showing the physical strength of the white walkers king. Valyrian steel and magical ice shock in powerful blows and resonate in the night. Unfortunately, a violent, well-placed blow sends Jon flying for several meters and crashing into the snow, half-stunned. The Night King then sheaths his sword and suddenly raises his arms, triggering his terrible necromancer power. With horror, Jon sees the hundreds of corpses covering the field begin to convulse, then open their blue eyes without expressions, and get up little by little, forming new dead-alive troops. Inside Winterfell, the same macabre spectacle is reproduced. Alone and seeing these hundreds of dead now turning to him, Jon feels that it is the end, but decides to fight until the end.  
But Rhaegal, although wounded and weak, arrives from the sky and lands just behind Jon. The latter seizes the opportunity and climbs immediately on the back of the dragon who flies with him, out of reach of the wights. The Night King seeing this, made Viserion come to him. The undead dragon arrives, having managed to free himself from the fight against Drogon. The Night King climbs on the back of Viserion and chases Jon and Rhaegal. Daenerys arrives, to see Jon and Rhaegal fly off and away from Winterfell. Daenerys understands the ploy. Jon keeps the Night King away from Winterfell so everyone can escape. Also deciding to give the survivors time, Daenerys decides to trust Jon and gives free rein to Drogon’s fury. The dragon watered Winterfell’s fields in a deluge of flames, destroying hundreds of new, reanimated corpses, most of them made up of northern soldiers, but also of dothrakis and unsullied ones. The heart of Daenerys breaks as she finds herself forced to burn her own old troops.  
Jon on Rhaegal continues to move away from Winterfell in the air, the Night King pursuing him relentlessly with Viserion. Unfortunately, the Night King manages to throw another ice javelin, which this time, reaches Rhaegal at the ribs. Roaring with pain, the dragon loses altitude and crashes violently in the snow. Jon is ejected forward and rolls in the snow, sounded. Desiring to finish it, the Night King orders Viserion to spit a brutal breath of flames, which he does. The body of Rhaegal, dying, is destroyed by the blue fire covering it fully, and Jon manages to escape by throwing himself behind rocks. Finding the facts, the Night King and Viserion turn back, towards Winterfell, to the great damn Jon who is now lost in the wilderness, in the middle of the storm.  
********   
Sansa and the inhabitants finally reached the exit of the tunnel, leading them not far from the city of White Harbor. But then they hear suspicious noises coming from the crypts. Ready to defend themselves, it is with relief that they see Arya, Beric, Sandor, Davos, Jaime, Brienne, Ghost and Gendry also out of the underground. Arya and Sansa hug with strength, reassured to see each other alive. But the reunion is shortened by the arrival a legion of wights having bypassed Winterfell and now rushing on them. But as they approached, the creatures are all swept by powerful flames emerging from the ground as if by magic. All are stunned, with the exception of Beric, who recognizes this particular magic. From the darkness of the storm emerge Melisandre and Kinvara, the two priestesses, accompanied by a dozen other priests and red priestesses.  
_“My ladies,” Beric greeted them with great respect. Arya recognizes in Melisandre the red woman who had kidnapped Gendry and although grateful for her intervention, gives her a glare. Varys, Brienne and Davos also recognize her, while Tyrion recognizes Kinvara who gives him a brief salute.  
_“What are you doing there?” Arya asks with a little suspicion. Melisandre smiles and speaks.  
_“We are here by the will of the lord of the light, the war against the darkness must continue, each of us having a role to play …”  
_ “But what fucking roles are you talking about?!” Sandor abruptly interrupted her, at the edge of the nervous breakdown. “You don’t see that it’s screwed?! We just got our asses kicked! Winterfell fell! It’s over!”  
Melisandre was not taken aback by the words of the Limier and remained calm.  
_“As long as life remains, so is hope, Sandor Clegane.” she said, looking him straight in the eyes. “Nothing is lost yet, it is not today that you will die.”  
Sandor remained puzzled by this statement, as many did.  
_“No time to lose, White Harbor is not very far away.” Sansa urged, getting approval from a lot of people. Melisandre, Kinvara and the red priests join them as escorts.  
*********   
At Winterfell, devastated by chaos, Viserion lands in the ruined yard of the castle, and the Night King sets foot on the ground, surrounded by wights that deviate to lethim pass. Accompanied by the white walkers, The Night King advances to the entrance of the sacred wood, to feel the protective magic invoked by Bran. The Night King places his hand on the ground, creating a crack that spreads over the rock and violently hits the protective barrier. Although strucked mentally by the impact, Bran resists and gets out of his trance, to talk to Jorah and Theon.  
_“The Night King is here, he’s trying to get in. I don’t think I can hold him back indefinitely.”  
Other shocks occur in Bran’s mind. The Night King insists heavily and will not stop. Bran resists as much as possible, but after several minutes of fierce fighting, the barrier breaks. The Night King, the white walkers and the wights begin to advance in the sacred wood, at the sight of Theon, Jorah, Alys and the ironborns, ready to fight. The Night King first sends the wights to the assault. Armed with bows and fiery arrows, Theon, Alys and the ironborns fire at will, shooting down all the undead on approach. Jorah stays with Bran to serve as his last defense. However, the number of dead is increasing and already several ironborns are put to the ground and massacred by the creatures. Theon soon finds himself fighting in hand-to-hand combat, killing several wights. Alys is also thrown to the ground and impaled by several zombies at once in a sheaf of blood. Jorah grit his teeth at the carnage while Bran remains calm and unmoved.  
While all seems lost, a roar is heard and Drogon rises above the sacred wood and lands near the tree.  
_ “Come with me!!” Daenerys screamed to them, perched on the back of the dragon. Jorah seems hesitant and turns to Theon.  
_“Go ahead, I’ll hold them back!” said the ironborn prince, finishing a wight on the ground. Seeing the dragon, the Night King and the white walkers begin to advance, their weapons in hand. Although hesitant to leave him, Jorah addresses a sincere nod to Theon, then takes Bran in his arms. Daenerys helps him to pull himself up with Bran on Drogon’s back. The dragon flies away, taking Dany, Bran and Jorah out of reach of danger. Theon remains alone, the only survivor of the massacre, to find himself encircled by the dead. His face shows surprise and horror as he recognizes one of the wights standing among them. Hodor! The nice giant remained serving the Stark family. He stood there, decomposed and with blue eyes. The Night King arrives in his turn and looks at Theon. Knowingly condemned, Theon does not cry, and armed with a spear, rushes screaming with all his strength on the king of the walkers. The latter against without difficulty the young man, breaking the spear in two and impaled Theon with the broken tip. Paralyzed in pain, Theon does not scream, does not beg, the blood flowing from his mouth and addresses one last determined look at the Night King, before collapsing dead at his feet. In the air, on Drogon’s back, Bran whispers these words for his fallen friend.  
_ “You were a good man, Theon ….. thank you ….”  
After taking a final look at Theon’s last breath of life, the Night King steps forward, spearing the dragon’s blue eyes away from the night sky, then turns around, followed by the other white walkers and the army of undead.  
*********   
Meanwhile, Jon continues to roam alone and lost in the middle of the moors in the storm. Armed with Long Claw, the young man advances as best he can against the wind, in the thick snow. But as he walks, Jon suddenly sees the silhouettes of a troop of riders on approach. Thinking of white walkers, Jon is preparing to fight. But it is with astonishment that he sees men alive, in gilded armor, and pointing at him with crossbows and bows. One of the men in gold armor, the one who seems to be the leader, advances on his horse and reveals himself. It’s Harry Strickland, the leader of the golden company, hired by Cersei. Targeted by these men, Jon knows he has no chance to kill them all with his only sword.  
_“Well, here’s a happy surprise. Jon Snow, the king of the north himself, lost in the middle of nowhere.” Harry said with a satisfied smile, accompanied by laughter from his men.  
_ “Listen to me, you have to help us, I …” Jon tries to explain himself, but Harry Strickland’s blade comes to rest against the chin of Jon, forcing him to raise his hands and shut up.  
_“Queen Cersei will give us a very nice reward for you, Lord Snow. Catch him, guys!  
Jon is stunned as two of the riders tie his wrists with chains. He is forced to follow the group of riders in a southerly direction, not without casting a last worried look behind him, not knowing the current situation at Winterfell.  
*********  
The survivors of the battle, escorted by the priests and priestesses of R'hllor, finally arrive at the city of White Harbor, where are anchored the ships of the Targaryen fleet. Without further ado, Sansa, Tyrion, Missandei, Gilly, Samwell and Varys begin to embark all the inhabitants on the ships. Unfortunately, the wights are already coming to the survivors and a huge horde of dead rush over them to shred them. Melisandre, Kinvara and the other red priests form a line, uttering incantations in the Valyrian language, and unleash an immense wall of flame in front of them, covering the first row of wights and blocking the passage to those after. Beric comes to stand beside his masters. Behind them, Arya, Sandor, Brienne, Jaime, Davos, Gendry and Podrick are also ready to fight back with the surviving soldiers. Behind the great wall of flames blocking access, the Night King steps forward with the white walkers, feeling the presence of red priests nearby. The Night King reaches out, and in a telepathic order, orders his hordes of dead to throw themselves into the flames, to form real footbridges of corpses and smother the flames little by little. Seeing him do and the fire begin to weaken more and more under the body chafing, Melisandre and Kinvara throw themselves the same puzzled look.  
_ "Embark all, now!” said Melisandre to the survivors. Although Arya does not want to obey, she is seized by Sandor who lifts her up and takes her with him on one of the ships. Arya protests and strikes even Sandor, but without success. Gendry holds her too. Samwell embarks on a ship with Gilly and Little Sam, on the same as Varys, Davos and Missandei. Tyrion and Sansa board the same ship, with Ghost, Podrick, Brienne and Jaime. The roar of Drogon and heard and the dragon appears, flying over the ships, with Daenerys, Jorah and Bran on the back. Daenerys contemplates the boarding of the survivors, but her heart squeezes as she does not see Jon and Rhaegal. Where are they? She also sees the Night King behind the wall of flames. She is tempted to make fire raining again, but does not want to risk exposing Drogon to another javelin throw from the King of the Dead.  
The first wights begin to pass the flames, but are shot down by Beric who has decided to stay with the priestesses. But the dead are more and more numerous to pass, and already, the figures of the Night King and the white walkers can be guessed through the flames, advancing little by little. Kinvara, seeing the situation, turns to Melisandre and gives her an order.  
_“Embark on one of the ships. Your task is not done yet, you know what the Lord expects from you, as he expects from us.”  
Melisandre seems to fully understand the order of her superior and accepts it without question, breaking off the spell and starting to move towards the ships. But before she leaves, Beric holds her by the wrist and whispers her something in her ear.  
_“I’ll tell it to Sandor Clegane, I promise you.” she says.  
_“Thank you my lady.” said the knight without banners. Melisandre nods, promising to do it. Melisandre climbs the bridge and climbs onto the same ship where Arya and Sandor are. While all embarked, the anchors returned and the ships began to slowly but slowly move away from the wharves, escorted from the skies by Drogon and Daenerys.  
On the quays, the wights pass in hordes and rush to Kinvara, Beric and the priests, determined to obstruct them. In another incantation, Kinvara and the priests begin to invoke a powerful spell, while Beric, his fiery sword, lifts it, triumphs and yells these words:  
_ “Because the night is dark is full of terror!”  
And with these words, Kinvara and the red priests unleash a powerful explosion of flames, which pulverize them as well as Beric, but also the dozens of wights who were about to throw themselves on them. From the ship, Melisandre contemplated the sacrifice of her brothers and sisters of the order, as well as Beric Dondarrion, and addresses a prayer to their memory. They have done their duty, just as she will have to do hers. Silent, Melisandre walks away towards the cabins, juste after throw a glance before Sandor Clegane, who notices but says nothing.  
As the ships move away from the coast, all of them look at the flames evaporating, and the Night King advancing to the edge of the water, staring at the ships. Behind him, the white walkers and the army of the dead, who despite having suffered many casualties, still seemed as immense as ever before. Among the wights, the survivors recognize some of their friends and relatives. Samwell’s heart rises as he spots Edd with blue eyes, as well as little Lyanna Mormont. Brienne and Jaime see Tormund, also transformed. Missandei freezes and burst into tears at the sight of Grey Worm, also changed into a wight. Davos is obliged to hold her back. Sansa also screams in tears when she sees the figure of Theon Greyjoy, animated as a living corpse. Sansa falls to her knees and Tyrion tries to comfort her by hugging her and forcing her not to look. The silence falls as a gray dawn rises on this battle now over and lost for the living. From the top of Drogon, Daenerys also contemplates the disaster and the feeling of defeat invades her. Her gaze is on the victorious and impassive Night King, who, as if having felt it, raises his blue eyes towards her, and seems to show a semblance of a macabre smile. Daenerys grits her teeth and continues to keep her dragon out of reach, and moves away with the ships towards Dragonstone, under the thousands of looks of the dead.


	4. Episode 4: The First of the Starks (Part 1)

Jon Snow, his hands blocked by chains, finds himself sitting in a makeshift camp set up by the men of the golden company. The young king of the north is deeply worried and shows it. When he went away with Rhaegal to bring the King of the Night on him, the Battle of Winterfell was still raging, the wights had broken down the defenses and Jon unfortunately ignores everything that has happened so far. Harry Strickland, very confident and satisfied with his capture, comes to see him, offering him a sip of water, but Jon remains exasperated by the almost detached behavior of the mercenaries and try to talk with the captain of the mercenaries.  
_ “Listen, I’m not kidding! The army of the dead is on us and thousands of people are dying! You must act, help us, I beg you!” Jon claims, upset, but is quickly restrained by a mercenary who forces him to sit down under the threat of his sword. Harry Strickland listened, contenting himself with a nod and a smirk.  
_ “Thanks for the news. Queen Cersei will be delighted.” responds Strickland. Jon remains speechless. The captain orders his men to move the camp and Jon is taken by force towards the south. But as Jon glances behind him as he is dragged by two mercenaries, he quickly observes Harry Strickland addressing one of his men on horseback and seeming to entrust him with a messenger mission.  
***********  
After the Battle of Winterfell was lost, the survivors, who had managed to embark on the ships of the Targaryen fleet, went to Dragonstone for refuge, Daenerys having opened the doors to the refugees from the north. In the fortress, everyone is busy caring for the wounded. The unsullied, dothrakis and northerners soldiers having survived, who are few in number, make an inventory and try to establish a balance sheet of losses in their ranks, all under the direction of Brienne, Podrick and Jaime. An atmosphere of defeat reigns over the fortress. The sacrifices of some friends remain anchored in memories. Brienne remains strong and do not forget Tormund who gave his life while a white walker was preparing to slaughter her. Sansa remains deeply marked by Theon’s death, as does Missandei for Grey Worm. Jorah could not have forgotten the heroic sacrifice of Lyanna against a giant who massacred her troops. The feeling of helplessness is total.  
Assisted by Gilly, Samwell uses some talents he has learned at the citadel to help the injured. Unfortunately, some people are seriously injured and many people succumb to it. Samwell finds himself helpless in front of a Northerner soldier who has had an arm torn off and just died. Tyrion, Sansa, Varys, Missandei, Jorah and Davos have gathered in Dragonstone’s council room and are thinking about what they can do to stop the advance of the army of the dead. Earlier, Sansa wrote a letter to Yara Greyjoy, announcing the heroic sacrifice of her brother Theon at the Battle of Winterfell and humbly asking for help. Arya, on her side, decided to isolate herself, and Gendry has trouble trying to give her back a smile. Sandor is also isolated, embittered, trying to drown his anger in alcohol.  
But his loneliness is quickly disrupted by the arrival of Melisandre at his side. Sandor gives her a quick, scowling look and drinks another sip.  
_ “If you still come to tell me the same shit as Beric did, it’s really not the moment …” warns Sandor already very angry. The Red Priestess does not seem intimidated and approaches anyway.  
_“I did not come here to judge you. Only the lord of the light can give me that right. I’m here to fulfill a promise I made to Ser Beric. He wanted to give you something.”  
_ “And what could this moron have to offer me?” the Hound asks, raising an eyebrow, wary. Melisandre leans over him and slips a few words into heis ear. Sandor listens, and seems disconcerted to the highest degree.  
_ “Are you fucking kidding me or what?” he asks. Melisandre merely shakes her head and moves away, leaving the man alone with his thoughts. He seems stunned by what she has just said and remains pensive, looking straight ahead in the vagueness. As Melisandre crosses one of the corridors of the castle, a familiar voice is heard.  
_“The last time we saw each other, you told me that you had to come back to Westeros to die … Is that still the case?”  
Varys appears at a nook, staring at the Priestess almost suspiciously. Melisandre obviously recognizes him and is content to send him a slight neutral smile.  
_“Nothing has changed. My master has shown it to me again….you and me … in the midst of great greenish and gleaming flames, disappearing little by little in their purifying veil …. your arms, dripping of blood ….. I clearly saw it …. ”  
Varys remained skeptical about this mystical declaration from this woman from Asshai. Melisandre greets him with a slight bow and walks away again, leaving the master spy alone with his reflections. But as Melisandre comes around the corner, she notices Arya, standing up alone in a corner, giving her a look of very heavy judgment. The priestess does not pay any more attention and continues her way.  
**********  
Daenerys did not stay long in Dragonstone, because after having deposited Jorah and Bran safely with the others at the fortress, the queen had flown again on her powerful dragon, in spite of the insistent reluctance of her advisers. Too worried about Jon’s and Rhaegal’s already protracted disappearance, Daenerys had left for Winterfell. Sitting on Drogon’s back, she now flies over the snowy moors and sees Winterfell in the distance, now reduced to the state of an empty and silent city. No more traces of the white walkers or their army, which is not for reassured Daenerys. Did they continue their way south? Very probable.  
Daenerys and Drogon move away from Winterfell and still fly over the moors looking for the slightest sign of life. A little further, both discover the charred remains of Rhaegal’s body in the snow. Drogon utters a sad roar as the dragon queen’s heart breaks and her face twitches in pain. The loss of another of her children overwhelms her, but also reinforces her anger and determination to destroy the Night King and his creatures. But from Jon, no traces. Suddenly, something shining in the snow catches Daenerys’ eye and she immediately steps down from her dragon to see what it is. Her heart is torn. It’s Long Claw, Jon’s sword, half buried in the snow. Recovering the sword in her hands, Daenerys feels her lips tremble.  
_ “JON! JOOOON!” she screamed insistently around her, hoping for some sort of response, but only the icy north wind was heard. The sword huddles against her chest, the young queen can only let a tear appaear in her cheek, fearing that the worst happened to Jon.  
As she gets ready to fly again to continue the search, Daenerys holds Drogon up and raises an eyebrow. A little further, a lonely rider approaches and seems to wave to her. He wears golden armor and stops a good distance from the dragon (this is the messenger sent by Harry Strickland). Barely stopped, the rider begins to speak in a loud voice in order to be heard.  
_ “The king in the north Jon Snow is our prisoner! If you try to follow us, he will die! And if …..”  
_ “Dracarys ….” simply answers Daenerys, darkened. The rider does not have time to finish his sentence as Drogon’s powerful flaming covers him completely and reduces him to ashes in just a few seconds. Anger appears on the face of the young queen, but also fear. Knowing where Jon is now, Daenerys thinks. She can not take the risk of attacking Jon’s captors without putting him at risk. Reluctantly, Daenerys flew away with Drogon to return to Dragonstone as soon as possible to warn others.  
**********  
At King’s Landing, Cersei still reigns with an iron fist over the capital, most of whose inhabitants now seem to be totally submissive to her. The tyrannical queen is in her royal apartments, sharing her bed with her new lover, Euron Greyjoy, who does not hesitate to enjoy this intimate moment. Cersei can not help but show a smile more than delighted, but Euron suspects that it is not because of him.  
_ “What makes you smile so much, my queen?” he asks, while continuing his work and filing hickeys in Cersei’s neck.  
_ “News from the small birds of Qyburn. Winterfell has fallen, the armies of this little Targaryen whore and this bastard from the north have been practically wiped out …. and the height of happiness: that bastard in question, Jon Snow, was captured and is on the way to the capital.”  
Euron seems at first astonished, but shares the sadistic pleasure of the Queen Lannister. While continuing his work, Cersei diverts her face slightly, replacing her insurance with a slight hint of fear. Indeed, earlier in an meeting with Qyburn informing her of the fall of Winterfell, the latter also mentioned disturbing rumors about a certain army of dead men ravaging everything on its path and heading south.  
************  
At Dragonstone, Missandei isolated herself on the beach, remaining silent and contemplating the sea with her closed face. The vision of Grey Worm changed into a wight does not stop haunting her. Ser Jorah arrives at her side, and noting the surprise that dominates her.  
_ “He was a brave soldier ….” said the knight Andal with sincerity “… and a most faithful friend.”  
_“He had told me … that I would see Naath again, that he would take me there and take care of me …” the servant replied, biting her lip and not being able to stop the tears from running. Jorah gently hugs her to comfort her.  
_ “And you will see Naath …. That’s what he wanted … So stay alive, for him … our queen will ensure that his sacrifice was not vain, I promise.”  
_“I know, I have every confidence in our queen.” said Missandei, thanking her friend for these words. The recognizable roar of a dragon echoes in the sky and it is with relief that Jorah and Missandei observe the imposing form of Drogon appearing in the sky. The arrival of the dragon also alerts Tyrion, Varys, Sansa and Arya who descend the stone stairs out of the fortress to go to the beach, while the mighty dragon lands heavily on the sand. Jorah and Missandei come to meet Daenerys as she comes down from her dragon, but they quickly disappoint when they see the queen’s worried face. Tyrion, Varys, Sansa and Arya also notice him as they approach.  
_ “My queen, what has happened?” Tyrion asks.  
_ “Where is Jon?” Arya asks in turn.  
Daenerys takes a few seconds to answer and reveals, in the eyes of all, the sword Long Claw in her hands.  
_“He is prisoner of the Golden Company and they are taking him to King’s Landing right now and threatened to kill him if we try anything to free him.”  
This news has the effect of an electroshock for all, especially Sansa and Arya. Jorah, having been a member of the golden company, recognizes the trick of his captain, Harry Strickland.  
_“We can not leave Jon in the hands of Cersei, she’ll kill him for sure.” worries Sansa.  
_“Let’s see Bran, maybe he’ll have an idea.” suggests Arya, who without waiting for the opinion of others, begins to head towards the entrance of the caverns under Dragonstone. Daenerys and Sansa follow her.  
********  
Since arriving at Dragonstone, Bran has asked to be brought into the dark caves under the island, and has not moved since. The young man in a chair remains alone, in the light of the few torches placed in the corners to offer light, and contemplates with his neutral air the cave paintings of the Children of the Forest adorning the walls of the cave. In particular, his gaze seems to linger on the fresco depicting the white walkers, and especially the Night King. Not long ago, Bran had another vision. The army of the undead, greater than ever and accompanied by the terrible winter storm, continues to advance relentlessly, leaving behind other fortifications in the state of silent ruins and enlarging its ranks with the occupants of these strongholds now in the service of their terrible king.  
The arrival of Daenerys, Arya and Sansa does not even surprise the young man who turns his eyes even before the first of them cross the entrance.  
_ “Bran ….” begins Arya, before being interrupted by the immediate response of the three-eyed raven.  
_ “I know …..” he said “… Jon was taken prisoner and he is taken to King’s Landing.”  
The three women remain somewhat surprised. Although having already seen Bran demonstrating his curious “power”, it was always surprising to see. The young man does not stop there and continues.  
_ “The army of the dead has crossed the Neck and approaches the passage of the Twins ….. We must go to King’s Landing without further delay.” he then glances at Arya “… you have to free Jon, he is our only hope.”


	5. Episode 4: The First of the Starks (Part 2)

Jon has just been brought to King’s Landing where as a prisoner of distinction, he crosses the gates of the capital, sitting by force on a horse and a bag on his head. Escorted by a guard holding him by each shoulder, the young king in the north is taken immediately to the throne room, where sitting on the great iron seat, Queen Cersei is patiently waiting, as well as at her side Euron Greyjoy, Qyburn and the Mountain. Harry Strickland overtakes Jon and comes to stop at the foot of the steps to bow respectfully to the queen.  
_“Majesty, it is with great pride that I bring you, in flesh and blood, the king in the north.”  
With that, Harry removes the bag from Jon’s head, the latter seeing it finally clear for a long time. His face freezes in anguish at the sight of Cersei, who does not deprive herself to show her satisfaction.  
_ “You are doing a great service to the kingdom, Captain Strickland.” says Cersei, “be assured that you and your men will be graciously rewarded.”  
Harry just smiles and bows to the queen’s generosity towards her, before retiring with his men, leaving Jon in the hands of Queen Lannister’s guards. Cersei gets up from the throne, escorted by the Mountain and goes down the stairs to stand right in front of Jon and stare him up and down.  
_ “If you want to kill me majesty, so do not waste time.” Jon just said, accepting his fate. This temper seems almost amusing Cersei.  
_“Killing you? No, it would be too simple, you’re more useful to me alive. As long as you stay in the red dungeon, your little queen and her dragons will not be able to do anything against me. She can be impulsive, but she would never risk your life.”  
Jon must recognize that it is thinking well from her and sighs heavily.  
_“Now I want to talk to you, come with me.” she orders before starting to walk towards the back door, followed by the Mountain. Jon is also forcibly taken away by the two guards to watch him. Jon “follows” Cersei to the top of the ramparts of the red dungeon, offering a majestic and unobstructed view on the royal city, as well as lands extending in front. Jon can then see the many balistes having been placed on the ramparts, as well as the camp, real sea of tents, of the golden company extending on the fields in front of the capital. Jon then understands that Cersei is trying to show her all power and that she thinks she can stand up to any assailant, even the Night King’s army. However, the queen is looking at another equally important subject that directly concerns the young king in the north.  
_ “The birds of my hand, Qyburn, have told him a story that I admit has surprised me a lot at first ….. Aegon Targaryen.”  
Jon’s heart leaps in his chest and she swallows. He sees it in her sure look. She knows. She now knows he is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, and therefore the most legitimate pretender to the Iron Throne. However, Jon defends himself.  
_ “I never wanted the throne and I would never want it! Moreover, how can you talk about this at such a moment? Winter is here, and the dead too! If you do nothing, it’s is the entire population of King’s Landing who will swell the ranks of the Night King!”  
Jon gets angry again, stunned by Cersei’s detached attitude to the situation. The two guards restrain him, while the Mountain was about to unsheathe his sword. Cersei listens to Jon’s words, but simply responds with a pout.  
_“Lock him up in one of the jails and stay under guard. If he escapes, I’ll get you thrown from the ramparts, understood?” she said to the two guards escorting Jon. The latter obey and take the prisoner with them. Jon tries again to be heard, but Cersei does not deign to listen to him, remaining to contemplate from the heights her city so heavily protected, with a morbid assurance.  
********   
Following Bran’s revelation about Jon, a summit meeting was held in the Dragonstone council room at the request of Daenerys. The idea of a frontal attack on the capital was quickly dismissed, all suspecting that the defenses of the city were strengthened, and that such an offensive would give a great opportunity for Cersei to kill Jon. It was Tyrion and Varys who then proposed to take a more discreet approach, infiltrating into the city by one of the many underground meanders underneath and some of which led to the outside, and even to the seashore. A first commando could infiltrate to free Jon while a second could trigger a diversion, a fire for example, to attract the attention of the majority of the guards. Tyrion knows it’s a risky plan and that Cersei might well guess the scheme, but he has nothing better to offer for now.  
Arya is the first volunteer to go to King’s Landing. Brienne decides that she will not go alone and will leave with her, as well as Sandor and Gendry. Knowing well the subterranean of the capital, Varys will leave too, with Tyrion. Jaime is also volunteering, eager to help continue to defend the living, such is the oath he pronounced at Daenerys upon his arrival at Winterfell. Daenerys would have liked to come, but the presence of Drogon would be too showy and the young queen does not want to risk the life of her last “child” still alive. In addition, in recent days, the young queen of dragons feels more and more tired, sometimes feeling mild pains in the belly. It is with the insistence of Ser Jorah, Tyrion and Missandei that the queen agrees to stay in Dragonstone. Samwell and Gilly reassure Ser Jorah, telling him that they will look after her during his absence.  
Thus, on the beaches of Dragonstone, Daenerys attends at the departure of the commandos designed to go to help Jon. A few soldiers recovering from the Battle of Winterfell prepare and board one of the ships of the fleet that will be used to approach the coast not far from the capital. Arya and Sansa hug one last time, Sansa making her little sister promise to come back safe and bring Jon back. Sandor, Brienne, Podrick and Jaime have donned their armor and board their swords at their belts. Gendry has recovered his hammer of war. Melisandre is coming too, saying that this was the will of the Lord of Light, and that she must go to King’s Landing. Ser Jorah, Varys and Tyrion also send a last goodbye to Daenerys and Missandei, both of whom are watching their friends board the ship with concern. Before, Jorah promised his queen that he would bring Jon back, even if it would cost him life.  
After the final preparations, the ship begins to move away from the shore, the sail being erected and all the occupants on board ready for the mission that awaits them. Arya, Sandor, Brienne, Jaime, Davos, Podrick, Gendry, Varys, Tyrion, Melisandre, Jorah … all are ready. From the beach, Daenerys, Samwell, Gilly, Sansa and Missandei attend the departure of their friends, praying for their success. In the sky of Dragonstone, Drogon sings a loud roar, almost like a cry of encouragement to the proud crew en route to King’s Landing.  
After the departure of the commandos, Samwell returned from this step in the fortress to study in detail the books he stole from the Citadel, hoping to find in their old and damaged pages, a way to end this disaster. Gilly returned to take care of Little Sam and with the help of Missandei and Sansa, help the survivors of Winterfell.  
For her part, Daenerys goes, this time alone, in the caves of the island, to find Bran. Once again, the young man guesses her coming even before she crosses the threshold.  
_ “You say that Jon is our only hope …. how are you certain of that?” asks the young queen more than intrigued and also showing her fear of losing the man she loves. Bran although not showing it, guessed it.  
_“I know. I saw it, as I see everything that’s going on, happened or will happen ….”  
_ “What else do you see?” the Queen asks as she approaches Bran. When asked, the young man looks straight at her. Daenerys feels almost uneasy, as if seeing through her mind.  
_ “I see the snow and the ash mixing and covering a gigantic room and partially destroyed ….. I see the Iron Throne, also buried and disappearing little by little … but that, you saw it as well.” the young three-eyed raven answered. At these words, Daenerys can not help but be surprised and feels her heart leap. The memory of this vision in the altar of the undying came back to her like a flash. She, being in this empty and ruined throne room, at the mercy of snow and ashes. She, approaching the Iron Throne, climbing the steps one by one. She was about to touch with her hand the cold iron of the throne, but abstained, suddenly feeling a presence behind her …. The presence of Bran ….. How could he ….. ? Daenerys gasped, as if emerging from a waking dream, in front of Bran, still impassive.  
_“I ….. I must go….” Daenerys suddenly said as she left the cavern with a slight hurry, leaving Bran alone again in front of his contemplations.  
After the departure of the mother of dragons, Bran looks at the fresco depicting the Night King, and his eyes turn white. In this new trance, Bran finds himself at a very distant time, in the middle of what looks like a small village of wooden houses, built in a valley surrounded by large rocky hills and near a river. Without them noticing Bran’s presence, the locals continue their work, while the kids have fun. Bran recognizes the time when the First Men began colonizing Westeros millennia ago.  
Bran’s gaze is on someone in particular. A man, alone, sitting in front of his house and carving with his knife a small wooden effigy. Approaching, Bran recognizes the face of the individual: it is the Night King, when he was still human. Another man comes to meet him, saluting him like an old friend and sits next to him. Bran listens to what they say to each other.  
_“So it’s coming soon, is not it? You’re going to become a father. I’ll almost pity you.” gently mocks the friend.  
_“Well, on the contrary, it’s a chance for me. This new land is beautiful and it will be perfect for raising a child.” said the future Night King. His friend gently nods his head and shows an intrigued look at the effigy of wood that the man holds.  
_“What’s this?”  
_ “Oh that ….. it’s a gift for my future child.” he said, juggling the object in his hands. He gives it to his friend so he can take a closer look. Bran sees it too. The effigy of wood has the shape of a direwolf, almost similar to what will later become the coat of arms of the Stark family.  
_ “But why a wolf?” asks the friend of the future Night King. He takes the object and gives his answer with conviction.  
_ “It is an animal that inspires a certain respect … the strength, the nobility, the loyalty …. some values that I want to transmit to my child through this effigy …. the meaning of the honor and sacrifice, for the good of all.”  
Bran had listened to the end. The friend gave a friendly pat on the man’s back and left him to his business. As Bran had seen, in a month, the man would give this gift to his son who came into the world. And a week later, he would be captured by the Children of the Forest, during a forest trip to collect wood, and would be transformed into the first of the white walkers.  
**********  
At King’s Landing, Jon is locked in a cell, shackled by iron on his wrists and ankles, whose chains are firmly fixed to the cold and sticky walls of this dark cell. The door of the cell opens briefly, while a guard brings him a piece of dry bread and water, before leaving immediately. Jon remains silent, desperate and thinking about what he could do.  
*********  
Night has fallen. At Dragonstone, Samwell joined Bran in the caves of the island. Bran seems to have made a major discovery through the memories of these ancestral paintings of the Children of the Forest. Samwell has just heard this famous revelation and seems disappointed, shaking his head and apparently refusing the facts.  
_“No … you must be wrong …” Samwell said first. Bran remains categorical.  
_“It is the only way.”  
_ “But … but god damn it, it’s not fair!” Sam adds desperately, “Search again, there must be another way, it can not end like that!”  
Despite Samwell’s refusal of this possibility, Bran knows there is no other way and can only let his friend have to accept the inevitability. After calming down, Sam sits on a rock, running his hands over his face, sighing heavily.  
_ “Seven hells …. how could we get here?”  
And during that time, in the fortress of Dragonstone, Daenerys had to stay in bed following a sudden feeling of fatigue having seized her and other sharp pains that had occurred in her belly. Gilly, Missandei and Sansa stayed with her. But as she examines her, Gilly suddenly changes her expression, which the others notice. Daenerys then reveals under her dress a barely rounded belly. Sansa and Missandei exchange a very surprised look.  
_ “Majesty ….” said Gilly with a smile “… you are pregnant.”  
***********  
At King’s Landing, the night has also taken over. In her royal apartments, Cersei wakes up and suddenly stands up in bed. His face is dripping with sweat and his heart is beating wildly. Immediately spreading the blanket, she discovers with horror her sheets stained with blood … her own blood flowing from between her legs.


	6. Episode 5: Death on King's Landing (Part 1)

On the ship taking the formed commandos to free Jon in the capital, everyone was killing time as he could before reaching the coast. Isolated in the hold, Sandor sat on a crate with his sword in hand and seemed to be trying to do something without success. An umpteenth failure made him let out a insult and blow loudly. He tried to take a sip of beer in his bottle, but he remembered that he had emptied it a few moments earlier and let it fall to his feet.  
_ “Beric …. you bastard…. If you really wanted to make me this gift, you might have had to explain it to me before you die ….” mumbles the Hound in his beard.  
_ “You are talking alone now?” suddenly made a familiar voice that surprised the man and made him turn around. Arya was there, upright and hands in the back, looking at him neutrally. Sansor sighed and sat down again.  
_“How did you get to get in without I could hear you? That fucking boat is cracking on all sides every time we make a step.”  
_“I learned to be as discreet as a cat and as silent as a shadow ….” Arya simply replied as she sat down in front of him. She held in her hands the Valyrian steel dagger that Bran had given her and made a few nimble spinning reels with, turning it between her fingers with great dexterity, all this under the observation of Sandor.  
_ “You were talking about a present that you made Beric ….. What a gift exactly, and above all, who would like to give you a present to you?” said the young Stark girl with a hint of mockery. Sandor glared at her.  
_ “That’s what I’m killing myself trying to discover since earlier … This witch dressed in red told me how to do, and yet, all I managed to do for the moment is to get a headache.”  
_ “Do you trust this woman?” Arya asks, ceasing to juggle the dagger.  
_ “Not especially …” Sandor replied, sheathing his sword “… But after some things that I saw, I told myself that …. maybe…”  
Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by the sound of the horn of the ship resonating above. Sandor and Arya get up and go quickly up to the bridge, where have just met all the others, also alerted.  
_“What is going on?” asks Arya, turning to Tyrion who stands at the bow of the ship. She gets her answer by putting her eyes straight in front of her. Several hundred meters to the horizon appeared the silhouettes of several ships. Seizing the long view, Tyrion looked back. Behind him, the others could not help but dread the worst. By the long sight, Tyrion saw there black sails adorned with a yellow kraken. He also recognized the person standing at the bow of the first ship. A young woman with brown hair, gray armor and a warlike look. Tyrion smiles.  
_“It’s Yara Greyjoy.” he announced to the others with enthusiasm.  
_“The sister of Theon? What is she doing here?” Arya said.  
_“She comes to lend us a hand, as she promised to our queen.” confirmed Tyrion, regaining some hope in him.  
The ships led by the young ironborn chief came to meet them. A rowboat was launched and Yara, along with several of his men, went aboard, heading for the isolated Targaryen ship.  
*********  
At King’s Landing, Cersei is in her royal apartments, dressed in her black dress. Sitting on her bed and looking straight ahead, the traces of dry tears appear on her cheeks, while Qyburn, in a moribund silence, leaves the room after confirming the terrible news. During the night, Cersei had lost her future child, who was already dead while still in her mother’s womb. Cersei’s face is dark, devoid of the least humanity and borrowed from an unprecedented hatred. Euron, also present in the queen’s room, comes to sit next to her and awkwardly, trying to comfort her with a slap on the shoulder.  
_“Come on, there will be other opportunities, after all, as long as I’m well equipped …” he said in his hoarse voice, pointing with his hand between his legs without much finesse. Cersei then gives him a murderous glare and pushes him violently backwards, making the man fall to the ground.  
_ “Do not come closer to me, is it clear?!” orders the Queen, tense with anger. Faced with this gesture, Euron’s behavior changes radically. The ironborn shows another face and becomes violent, seizing the queen by the wrist without restraint.  
_ “Listen to me my pretty bitch, do not underestimate me, or then ….!”  
He does not have time to finish his sentence. Gregor Clegane immediately grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up as if he weighed nothing and immediately throwing him out of the room into the corridor. Getting up and feeling humiliated, Euron walks away in frustration, not without giving a violent kick against the door before leaving.  
********  
At Dragonstone, Daenerys is in her quarters, placing her hand against her barely rounded belly. The news of her future pregnancy raised in her an unexpected feeling of joy, she who thought she would never be able to give birth again since the curse of the witch, but on the other hand, doubt and fear invaded her. If the dead came to win, what future could he child have? And Jon? How will he react when he learns that he is a father? Is he still alive? Too many questions for the young queen who sighs and runs her hand on the forehead.  
But as she leaves her quarters to face this day, she sees Bran arrive in his chair, pushed by Samwell, who then shows a much more concerned face, which does not reassure the queen of the dragons.  
_ “What is going on?” she asks.  
_ “The army of the dead will soon be at King’s Landing, and we must go there without delay to save Jon. Without him all is lost.” Bran warned. Daenerys is anxious. Not now …. Not already! Knowing that her allies are en route to the capital, the arrival of the army of the dead could turn everything upside down, and not in a good way. Disregarding her hard-felt fatigue, Daenerys turns back to her quarters to prepare herself.  
_ “Join me both on the beach in a few moments!” she said before closing the door.  
Later, on the beach of the island, Drogon waits patiently while Daenerys climbs on him, dressed in a black and red outfit, the colors of the Targaryen, and provided with thin pieces of armor on the shoulders, chest and the wrists. Samwell helps Bran climb onto the back of the great reptile, just behind the queen, and before pulling himself up, gives Gilly one last kiss. Missandei and Sansa attend this new start, praying that luck will be on their side. Drogon flew away with force and in a majestic roar, started to fly above to sea, under the gaze of Sansa, Gilly and Missandei. On the back of the dragon, Samwell, clings as best he can, both fascinated and anxious, and unable to believe he stands on the back of a dragon in flight. Bran remains neutral as usual, and Daenerys meanwhile, shows a much more hurried, hoping to arrive in time before the apocalypse is unleashed on the capital.  
********  
At King’s Landing, Euron walks with a decided step between his men on one of the capital’s docks, and heads for his flagship anchored in the port. Having enough of this Queen Lannister and feeling humiliated after all that he has done for her, the Ironborn king decides that he has seen enough and that it is time for him to return to the Iron Islands, without, of course, having asked permission.  
_“Fuck this city, like you, majesty …” he mumbles as he climbs aboard. Orders are given, anchors are raised and sails are deployed. One by one, the ships of the Euron fleet leave the port, under the interrogative glances of the Lannister guards from the ramparts. On the deck of his ship, Euron is already jubilant at the idea that Cersei can beg him to return. But as he imagines it, the man on the lookout screams loudly in his direction.  
_ “Captain !! Right in front!!”  
Euron looks and loses his smile very quickly. Several hundred meters away, emerging from the mantle of the morning fog that covers the sea, a fleet of ships bearing the banner of the Greyjoy has just appeared. In armor and holding an ax in her hand, Yara stands at the bow of her flagship, staring intently at her uncle Euron’s armada and rising her ax over her head forcefully.  
_“For Theon, for the Iron Islands, what is dead may never die!”  
_“WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE” yells in unison the ironborn loyal to Yara on the ship, while on the others, the crews also let out loud cries of war. For its part, Euron, stunned by this vision, quickly resumes his mind and turns to his men.  
_ “All at your battle stations! Hurry, you bunch of cunts!”  
The crews of Euron execute orders on the field, folding the sails and distributing the many weapons to the combatants. The archers put themselves in position along the length of the ship, ready to rain the iron on their enemies. For her part, Yara also prepared her men for the confrontation and it is without slowing down that her armada is moving towards that of her uncle. With the appearance of this unexpected fleet, the bells of King’s Landing begin to resound, triggering the general alarm throughout the city. From his cell, Jon rushes to the bars of the small window overlooking the bay, and attends, perplexed, what happens. Cersei, too, has just been alerted by the arrival of this ironborn fleet, but does not seem more surprised than that, always showing that sullen air as she sits on the iron throne. In the bay, the two navy fleets come closer to each other and once in range…  
_“SHOOT!!” simultaneously ordered Yara and Euron. Clouds of fiery arrows fly from both sides. In one camp as in the other, several ironborns fall to the ground or in the water, pierced by the projectiles. Protected by an iron shield, Yara remains concentrated, not leaving the flagship of the eyes. On this same flagship, Euron is preparing to receive his niece, an ax in his hand and displaying a crazy look, and a cruel smile between his teeth.  
Further back, four rowboats have reached the mainland, in a little creek out of sight. It is in this same cove that is the entrance to an underground passage, known only by Varys, and leading straight into the capital. Indicating the entrance, the master spy signals to others to enter one by one, for more caution.  
_“The diversion works, but I don’t know how long Yara will manage to hold.” said Tyrion.  
_ “Let’s not waste time, let’s go.” insists Arya, who immediately follows Varys into the darkness of the tunnel. Once inside, the commando is divided into two groups: the first group consisting of Arya, Brienne, Podrick, Sandor, Jorah and Gendry, as well as several soldiers from the north designate themselves to free Jon from his cell. The second group, composed of Jaime, Tyrion, Davos, Varys and Melisandre, will move towards the red dungeon to try to bring Cersei back to the reason and make her understand the seriousness of the situation and the imminent arrival of the army of the dead on the capital.  
From their camp in front of King’s Landing, Harry Strickland and his men are wondering what’s going on. Their interrogation redoubled while without warning, the weather gets darker, the sun being in a few seconds masked by the arrival of a group of threatening black clouds. A frigid and violent wind rises on the city and its surroundings. Intrigued, Harry Strickland, who was preparing a battle plan, came out of his tent and saw with amazement the change of weather. But the surprise turns into a real horror when a torrent of blue flames falls on the camp, carrying thirty tents and many soldiers in its wake. The silhouette of Viserion file in the sky, having taken the camp by surprise and now flying over it. Harry Strickland barely has time to get up and understand what just happened, that immediately the white walkers, on their decomposed horses, emerge from the nascent darkness, at the head of the gigantic army of living corpses, real living sea pouring from the hills overhanging the city. In powerful roars as loud as the ice, the white walkers launch the assault on King’s Landing.


	7. Episode 5: Death on King's Landing (Part 2)

_ “What the ….. take your weapons!!” Harry Strickland immediately ordered, split between surprise and fear at the sight of this army of undead rushing towards them. The horns are sounded and the entire camp enters a state of alert. Men in gilded armor seize their weapons and start forming ranks.  
Unfortunately, the first rows of mercenaries are quickly reached and submerged by the waves of wights, which literally cover them. The white walkers, on their cadaverous steeds, also wreak havoc, slashing and hitting all the mercenaries passing near them. Several mercenaries are thrown to the ground and devoured alive by the undead with their chipped teeth tearing out large pieces of flesh. Some soldiers who have not had time to prepare are surprised by the wights that jump on them inside the tents and in explosions of blood and guts, carpeting with red the golden tents of the company. The blood spurts, the blows rush in all directions and the screams of the men and grunts of the dead mingle in an infernal cacophony. Harry Strickland, horrified at his company being swept away, struggles with the energy of despair, managing to knock down a wight on the ground and pierce him in the head. Unfortunately for him, a white walker rises against him and decapitates the captain of the company with a sharp and precise stroke.  
From the heights of the ramparts and the main gate, the Lannister soldiers on duty watched with horror as this infernal army advance, gradually covering the encampment of the Golden Company and coming closer and closer to the walls. One of the officers gives the order and immediately the ballistas start high fire. The huge tiles hit and snag dozens of wights, sometimes even several in one shot, but also cause losses in the ranks of the company of mercenaries. A giant tries to break down the gates of the city, but he is riddled with ballistas’s spikes before he can get nearer.  
The Night King comes from the air on the back of Viserion, which unleashes its blue flames again, this time on the row of ballistae that are sprayed one by one, as well as the soldiers on duty nearby. Viserion makes a U-turn after a rapid aerial maneuver, and produces a third strong fire breath, which shatters the city’s gates and destroys a part of the wall, allowing the dead army to reach its capital. Following an order from the Night King, the first groups of wights and some giants, enter the enclosure of the first district of King’s Landing and spread through the streets, under the howls of the inhabitants caught off guard. Legions of dead invade streets, squares and alleys, breaking down the doors of houses and ruthlessly slaughtering soldiers and civilians, men, women and children who cross their path. The white walkers arrive in line at the destroyed doors of King’s Landing and contemplate their troops at work in this total carnage, all this under the incessant din of the bells of the red dungeon.  
**********  
In the bay, the shooting of arrows continues uninterrupted, several ships of the two factions already being in the grip of the flames. The two flagships finally reach each other. The hooks are thrown and without losing a moment, Yara and his men start to rush aboard in ferocious yells against Euron and his crew. Yara makes her first victim by brutally hitting the skull of a soldier with her ax, and Euron on his side does the same by disemboweling his first opossant and leaving the guts spilling on the bridge.  
*********  
The group of Arya, Brienne, Sandor, Jorah, Podrick and Gendry has just come out of the tunnel and following specific indications given earlier by Varys, find themselves in the corridors of the prison where Jon is detained. They do not see anyone, but think they hear several voices, those of guards, completely panicked and speaking of an armada attacking the bay, but also of a colossal army having emerged from nowhere and having obviously succeeded to penetrate in the capital. All in the group guess what army it is, which makes hearts beat with anguish. Unfortunately, Podrick stumbles after a bad pace and falls heavily to the ground. Sandor helps him to get up, while slapping him behind the head.  
_ “Hey, who’s there?!” then asks for a guard voice not far away. The moving shadows of guards on approach are perceived at the bend of a corridor. Brienne turns to Arya and Gendry.  
_“You two, go free Jon, we’ll got their attention on us.” she said while drawing her sword, which was also done by Ser Jorah, Sandor and Podrick. Arya and Gendry, although reluctant to change the plan en route, accept and depart in the opposite direction to the run. Brienne, Jorah, Sandor and Podrick rush to the guards, screaming voluntarily loudly and slaughter several of them, before running in another direction to attract a maximum of guards. A soldier tries to attack Brienne, but she easily parries him and decapitates him on the spot. Sandor grabs another guard and throws him against the wall. Unfortunately, the number of guards growing, Brienne and Sandor are separated from Jorah and Podrick and forced to take different paths to avoid being cornered.  
*********  
Meanwhile, and thanks to another secret underground, the group of Jaime, Tyrion, Varys, Davos and Melisandre manage to break into the throne room while avoiding patrols of guards. The group then advances in the immense and majestic room, at the bottom of which, at the top of the large steps, is Cersei, seated on the throne and with only one guard by her side, Gregor Clegane. Seeing, not without a certain surprise, these intruders, and in particular her two traitors brothers, Queen Lannister seems to be boiling with rage, almost crushing her hands on the throne by dint of squeezing so hard.  
_ “How dare you come to me …..?” she fumbles. Jaime steps forward and is the first to speak.  
_“Cersei, I beg you, listen to me! The army of the dead is here, you must help us to repel them!”  
But the queen seems deaf to his supplications and wild eyes are drawn in her irises.  
_“Listen to him!” Tyrion adds, coming alongside his brother. “Think of your child, damn it! If you don’t do it for yourself or for us, do it at least for him!! Do you really want to see this world come to an end under your reign?!”  
In front of the mention of her still-born child from the dwarf’s mouth, Cersei lets out all the madness and hatred that consumes her from within, and rising hurriedly, however, begins to smile cruelly.  
_“You really let this little army of living corpses disturb you so much? There is no fear on that side. I’ve already given the right orders to fix this problem. Catch these words in your brains: I’d rather see this city blow up in smoke rather than leave it to you!”  
The orders that were given? See KIng’s Landing blow up in smoke? Would it be … the wildfire? The group exchange looks more than worried following this revelation, except Melisandre, who stands further back, darts her eyes on Varys.  
*********  
In King’s Landing, the neighborhoods of the city are invaded one after the other at a blazing speed, the white walkers and wights continuing their inexorable carnage. Entire families of civilians are caught and shredded by the dead, and the garrisons of Lannister soldiers, although very numerous, are also swept by the clouds of undead after the other. Flying over the sky of the capital on the back of Viserion, the Night King contemplates while sowing death and destruction. One by one, he destroys the guard towers with the mighty fire of his dragon, causing them to collapse and cause more damage. By his necromantic magic, the king of the walkers is already working to raise the many dead, civils as soldiers, the latter getting up changed and coming to swell even more the ranks of the dead. In an alley strewn with lifeless bodies, a crying little girl, kneeling, is seized and torn to pieces by her own mother, whom she tried to wake up a few seconds earlier. The reanimated soldiers, transformed into soulless beasts, turn against their comrades and attack them. A man pushes his wife to the side to save her, while a wight jumps on him and begins to devour his neck with full teeth.  
_“Help!” “Save yourself!” “No, have mercy, please! "Aaaaaah!” Voices and screams echo in the streets.  
On a trading square, a large group of lancers Lannister puts itself in a stowed position, under the command of their captain.  
_ “You are soldiers in the service of Queen Cersei, no matter what happens to us, you will stand your positions!” proudly proclaims the captain on his horse, sword in hand. Four undead giants emerge one after the other from the opposite street, roaring ferociously, under the surprised and frightened eyes of the soldiers, many of whom flee, breaking formation. With their masses of wood, the giants blow powerful shots, sweeping several soldiers in one blow and propelling them several meters. Behind the giants, hordes of zombies continue to advance, rushing in turn on the captain and his men in disorder and panic.  
**********  
The din of chaos outside on the streets of the capital reaches the throne room. Varys, Davos and Melisandre decide to act and prevent the Cersei-ordered catastrophe from occurring. The three of them start hurriedly walking towards the doors. Like possessed, Cersei loses control of herself.  
_ “Stop them!” she orders expressly to Gregor Clegane, who then draws his huge sword and moves with a heavy step towards them. Seeing this, Jaime intervenes, sword in hand, in front of the Mountain.  
_ “Go with them!” Jaime asks his little brother, dumbfounded by the situation.  
_“No way I leave without you!” retorts Tyrion.  
_ “Run, it’s an order!” Jaime screams, more out of love than out of real anger. Tyrion, his throat knotted and gritting his teeth, obediently obeyed and quickly joined the others to prevent the disaster. Jaime stays behind, facing Gregor Clegane. Standing at the top of the stairs, Cersei stares at him.  
_“So you stand up against me again …” she hisses between her teeth, her hands shaking. Jaime stabs her with his dark look.   
_“It was you who wanted it that way, not me!”  
Gregor advances, determined to remove this intruder from his path, but suddenly, a crossbow spike hits the colossus on one shoulder, but it does not destabilize him. Jaime turns to see where the shot was coming from. He is surprised to see Bronn appear, holding in his hands the crossbow that Qyburn had given him in order to kill Jaime and Tyrion. Cersei remains stunned, as the Mountain pulls the tile planted between the interstices of his armor. The mercenary turned knight drops the crossbow, useless against such an enemy, and draws his sword by coming alongside Jaime.  
_“What are you doing here?” Jaime asks.  
_ “To put it simply, your crazy sister had offered me a castle if I killed you and your dwarf brother. But with what is happening actually …..”  
Jaime understood and welcomed Bronn’s help with pleasure. Undaunted by the presence of a second opponent, the Mountain turned on them.  
*********  
Still stuck in his cell, Jon watches with horror the battle that is unfolding, and curses himself for being shut up there without being able to do anything. He sometimes sees the Night King on his dragon, continuing to pour his blue flames on the capital and taking with him whole streets.  
Qyburn arrives at the door of the cell, with the two guards in faction completely frightened by the situation.  
_“Get the prisoner out. Queen Cersei wants to see him right away.” orders the maester. Although intrigued by such an order, the two guards opted and took Jon out of his cell, himself not understanding. It was then that Gendry came out of one corner and attacked the two guards, killing one of them with a powerful blow of hammer, reducing his face to red mush. Unfortunately, the second guard manages to disarm Gendry with a violent kick pushing him back on the ground. The guard is about to pierce Gendry to the ground with his sword, but a thin blade pierces the man from behind at the neck, killing him instantly. Jon sees, more than surprised, Qyburn having just killed a Lannister guard. And it’s all the more shocking that he sees Qyburn reach out and remove the skin from his face like a simple mask.  
_ “Arya!!” Jon exclaims. The girl Stark turns to him, reassured to see him alive and helping Gendry to get up. Indeed, on the way to Jon’s cell, Arya and Gendry fell on Qyburn’s lab, surprising the latter curled up inside. And discovering the horrors that he perpired, Arya had decided simply to eliminate him and took his face to carry out the plan.  
Taking the keys from one of the dead guards, Gendry releases Jon from his chains, while Arya approaches him and hands him something. Long Claw. Looking into the girl’s eyes, Jon lets appear a determined smile and grabs his weapon that he believed he has lost forever.


	8. Episode 5: Death on King's Landing (Part 3)

On the back of Drogon, Daenerys, Bran and Samwell finally arrive in sight of the capital, to see the full extent of the disaster. A naval battle is raging in the bay, while the streets of the city are submerged by the troops of the army of the dead, who are constantly advancing overwhelming towards the fortifications of the red dungeon. In addition, Viserion flies over the city with its terrible rider and continues its ravages.  
Daenerys makes Drogon lands in Dragonpit, where she leaves Samwell and Bran, well away from the city and the battle. Daenerys knows she has no choice but to face the undead dragon again, once her beloved child. Although she knows that the necromantic magic that animates Viserion offers a certain advantage to the latter against the attacks of Drogon, the young queen does not hesitate and flies, under the eyes of two young men.  
The Night King immediately notices the form of Drogon in the air and rushing straight at him. He also notices Daenerys. The look of the young queen against him makes it a challenge. Taking his sword of ice, the king of the walkers launch Viserion to the attack, and the two dragons, roaring loudly, clash violently against each other for a new dance of dragons.   
At first inflicting violent bites and claws while spinning in the sky, Drogon and Viserion come to try to spit flames on each other, but the breaths don’t touch. Streets and entire squares of the city are swept by the fire breaths of the two flying reptiles. Viserion manages to make his way to Drogon’s back and tries to snap Daenerys between his jaws, which she narrowly avoids. Drogon replies by biting deeply Viserion at the throat. While holding firm, Daenerys can see the Night King, harpooning her with his blue and icy gaze, and visibly trying to find stability to throw an ice javelin directly at her.  
********  
From a window in the throne room, Cersei attends the apocalypse that falls on her city. The naval battle, the streets devastated by the white walkers and the duel of dragons in the air …. But madness prevails over her reason.  
_ “Kill them, now!” she orders to the Mountain, pointing to Jaime and Bronn. The Mountain executes the order and assaults a violent lateral blow which would have cut Jaime in two if he had not dodged. Jaime and Bronn agree to attack the colossus on both sides, but Gregor manages to parry their attacks, or seems to feel no pain inflicted by their blades. Bronn uses his talents to pass Gregor’s defense and inflicts several injuries on his ribs and right shoulder. Gregor reacts and pushes Bronn back with a powerful punch. Bronn falls to the ground, gasping. Jaime in turn dodges or blocks the massive attacks of the golem of flesh, undergoing several cuts on the shoulders. But ignoring the pain, Jaime uses his reflex knight and great swordsman to counter a blow that would have been fatal, and beyond the defense of his opponent, manages to place him a stab in the ribs, but surprisingly, Gregor remains insensitive to this important injury and in turn pierces Jaime at the ribs. Jaime lets out a groan of great pain, before receiving a violent setback that projects him several meters back. Having seen this, Bronn tries to save Jaime by attacking the Mountain again, but after several blows blocked, is again repelled and sounded by another reverse of the Golem. Remained behind, Cersei observes the fight with interest and satisfaction to see her invincible guard take over. Jaime is stunned, heavily wounded, and can not get back on his feet, seeing Gregor’s tall figure coming towards him to finish him off.  
Sandor and Brienne, still pursued by some guards, burst into the throne room. While Brienne finishes the last remaining guards, Sandor lays eyes on his big brother.  
*********  
Varys led Davos, Melisandre and Tyrion through the city’s numerous subterranean networks to reach a very special place: the underground warehouse used to store the wildfire. The master spy absolutely wants to prevent the city and its population from disappearing in a titanic explosion of flames, thus showing once again his devotion to want to serve and protect the people first. Davos does not want to see the horror of the Battle of the Nera again, but on a much worse scale.  
Eventually, the small group finally reaches the wildfire cache, where are standing in line in dusty shelves the hundreds and hundreds of jars containing the terrible alchemical mixture. With astonishment, they discover that nothing has finally been prepared and that the pyromancers have deserted the place leaving behind their equipment. But for Melisandre, nothing seems to change in her mind and she turns to Varys.  
_ “It is time for you to fulfill your destiny …. Varys Blackfyre.”  
The master spy remains marble at the mention of this name so special, guessing without a problem that the priestess knew from the beginning. Tyrion and Davos exchange a more than bewildered look at this.  
_ “What … how did you call him?” Davos asks the priestess.  
_“I don’t need to hide it any longer, because indeed, my name is Varys from house Blackfyre.”  
Tyrion and Davos remain speechless, believing that the Blackfyres, that bastard branch of Targaryen House, had long since disappeared.  
_ “But … what destiny are you talking about?” Tyrion continues in the interrogation. Varys and Melisandre exchange a look.  
_“No need to deny it more, Lord Varys …” said Melisandre, coming in front of him and touching his cheek with her hand “… remember that night, this ritual where your cock and balls were thrown into the flames. … and that voice that emerged, addressing you …. You know just like me who it was, is not it?”  
Varys is divided between fear and the belief that she says true. He had never been able to forget this ritual, the pain of castration and the supernatural voice that had come from the brazier …. He knew it from now on. R'hllor had addressed him, entrusting him with a very special mission that he would accomplish only years later.  
_ “The blood flowing in your veins, Varys Blackfyre, is a bearer of great power, such was the decision of the lord of the light when he addressed you that night …. and it is today that this power will be used for the benefit of all.”  
For Melisandre, it is out of the question to prevent the explosion of the wildfire. On the contrary, only an explosion of this magnitude could be enough to completely eradicate the army of the dead and the white walkers in one fell swoop. Davos draws his sword and threatens the priestess.  
_ “Burning a little living girl was not enough for you? You want to see the capital disappear in the flames, you witch?”  
Varys, however, retains the hand of Ser Davos.  
_“Lady Melisandre is right. You and Lord Tyrion had to warn as many people as possible, and evacuate by sea. Take the ships by force if necessary, but leave the city as soon as possible!”  
Melisandre observes without saying anything but thanks Varys for the support. Tyrion and Davos then understand that a destiny beyond them is at work before their eyes. Although hesitant to abandon a valuable friend like Varys, Tyrion vigorously shakes his hand in a last goodbye.  
_ “For an eunuch, you have the biggest of all.” said the dwarf in a failed attempt at humor, which nevertheless makes the spy master smile.  
_“I think I’ll miss your jokes about eunuchs, sir … good luck.” he answers. After this farewell, almost tearing Tyrion away, he and Davos run off to save as many people as possible, while Melisandre and Varys stay by the wildfire.  
************  
In the bay, the naval battle continues fiercely, and Yara’s army seems to take more and more advantage, many of Euron’s ships having fallen into their hands after violent clashes.  
On the flagship littered with many corpses and the bridge impregnated with blood, Yara, whose face soiled by dirt and blood, is facing her uncle, also bearing the traces of the fight on his enraged face.  
_“Well, my dear niece, can I know where Little Theon is? Is he hiding like the little coward he is? Unless he is already buried six feet underground? as you will be soon too!”  
Remembering that she had learned with great sadness about Theon’s death by Sansa’s letter, and enraged by Euron’s words, Yara is left dominated by anger and it is in a scream that she launches herself into attack, assaulting a first blow that Euron blocked easily. The duel between the two Greyjoys begins in the midst of the brutal battles between the crewmen.  
Dominated by a new rage, Yara leaves no respite to her uncle, making him back off while he dodges or blocks with more or less difficulty the many blows of ax she tries to give. But Yara does not pay enough attention to her defense and her leg is slightly slashed by a well-placed attack from Euron. Clenching her teeth against the pain, Yara pursues the duel without flinching.  
_“Not bad, you have at least more balls than your stupid brother!” continues Euron in deliberate and cruel provocation.  
_“SHUT UP!!” yells Yara while continuing her frontal attack. A well-placed blow slashes Euron’s right shoulder, which lets out a growl of pain, a trickle of blood flowing over his fabric, redoubling his effort to defeat his tenacious niece. This time, Yara must retreat under the repeated assaults of her uncle, and a kick in the bump makes her fall to the ground, and lose her ax that slips further. A ironborn soldier who saw his captain in danger, rushed at Euron, but he killed him with a violent blow of an ax in the neck. Yara takes advantage of this moment of diversion to grab a piece of broken wood and plants it with all her strength in Euron’s neck, through his throat. Uncle Greyjoy freezes, drowning in his own blood and falls to the ground, at Yara’s feet, panting, wounded and victorious. It is without regret that Yara, with the tip of her foot, pushes the lifeless body of her uncle, letting him to fall into the water, and disappear into the opacity of the depths of the bay as a treat for fish and crabs.  
*********  
In the throne room, Sandor rushes without hesitation on his brother Gregor in a roar like a wild beast. The swords of the two Clegane brothers collide in a screech of steel. Brienne having seen Jaime seriously wounded on the ground, must struggle to repel a new group of guards, but she is finally assisted by Bronn who managed to recover.  
The swords clash between the Clegane brothers is continuing with a force and brutality out of the ordinary, Sandor inflicts heavy injuries on his brother but still ineffective against the latter. Provided with his strength and his superhuman resistance, Gregor quickly takes the advantage and a stinging response, made knee to the ground to his little brother. But Sandor, galvanized by the thirst for revenge, throws all his weight against his brother, causing him to fall to the ground. A violent wrestling starts between the two Cleganes. Disarmed, they come to the hand … punches, kicks fuse, but again, Gregor takes the advantage, succeeding in stunning Sandor by giving him several headbutts …. The Hound founds himself in four paws, dizzy and spitting a trickle of blood from his mouth. Gregor stands up, dominating his brother and picks up his sword to decapitate him. Seeing that, Bronn manages to bring down the last guards with his fighting skills, while Brienne decides to run to the aid of Sandor, and blocks at the last moment a side blow of the Mountain that would have been fatal for Sandor. Gregor then attacks Brienne, but after a few parries and with her knightly skills, she manages to slice the armed hand of Gregor. Despite his severed hand, Gregor grabs Brienne with the other and begins to strangle her with force. Sandor remembers the words that Melisandre had whispered to him. The famous gift of Beric. It’s now or never. Concentrating to his fullest, Sandor mumbled the words in his beard, and to the amazement of all, the sword of the Hound suddenly shines with a glowing flame. At first scared by this fire appeared suddenly, Sandor manages, for the first time in his life and taking on him, to resist his fear of fire and keeps the sword burning in hand, like Beric Dondarrion before him. Sandor then took the opportunity to start and with a quick gesture, decapitates Gregor, whose imposing body staggers a few seconds before falling on the ground.  
_“We’ll see each other again in hell, brother…” Sandor said, spitting on Gregor’s corpse, as the flames on his sword disappeared. The Hound can not refrain from giving sincere thought to Beric, whose gift will have been very useful to him at last.  
Having witness the fall of her protective golem, Cersei sinks a little more into madness and still refuses to admit defeat.  
_ “If I die, everyone will gone with me!!” she spits unceremoniously before starting to walk a step closer to the back of the room. It is then that Jaime, having managed to use his last strength to get up, arrives behind her, turns her towards him by seizing her on the shoulder, and the eyes in tears, pierces her heart with his sword. Huddled against her brother, Cersei remains paralyzed by the intense pain, while Jaime and she look into each other’s eyes one last time.  
_ “You didn’t give me a choice ….. forgive me ….” Jaime told her in tears. Blood escaping from her mouth, Cersei pronounces nothing, coming to put on the lips of Jaime a last bloody kiss, before succumbing in the arms of her brother. Jaime, at the edge of his life, falls on his knees before the iron throne, hugging the lifeless body of her sister in his arms.  
But despite the tremendous sorrow that gnaws at him, Jaime also feels the effects of the terrible wound in his ribs and contemplates the blood flowing. Feeling life leaving him little by little, he tries to straighten up, but stumbling, he is caught in-extremis by Brienne. Knowing that he is doomed, the knight Lannister gives Brienne a sorry look, herself trying to comfort him in his last moments.  
_“I … I would never have imagined things to end like this …” he said in a weaker voice.  
_“You fought bravely, Ser Jaime… your honor is safe.” Brienne reassures him. Jaime manages to smile and delicately, takes the hand of the knight lady in his.  
_ “Promise me not to forget me and to remain an example of chivalry for the kingdoms …. promise me …”  
The voice of the man being weaker and weaker, Brienne is very touched and puts her hand on her chest, as an oath.  
_“I swear on my life and my honor, and I will make all of us in the seven kingdoms know you as a hero.”  
Jaime smiled again, and after having heard the oath of Brienne, closed his eyes gently, and in a last breath, succumbed to his wounds in the arms of Brienne. The latter can no longer contain her sadness and shed tears while holding Jaime’s lifeless body against her.  
_ “Rest in peace ….. Ser Jaime Lannister.”  
*********  
In the sky of King’s Landing, the fight between the dragons also continues, but Drogon begins to feel the wounds inflicted by his brother. Viserion shows him no sign of fatigue. But after avoiding a powerful breath of his brother, Drogon loses altitude after a clumsy movement and violently hits a house. Daenerys is shaked after the shock and falls into the void.  
*********  
Ser Davos and Tyrion have managed to reach the surface and now find themselves running through the streets of the city in the grip of hordes of wights. They manage to avoid a legion of dead who pour into a small commercial place and begin to massacre the soldiers there.  
_ “Follow us! Come on!” Intimate Tyrion to all the inhabitants that he and Davos meet, the latter in total panic. In the mess, a dead person jumps on Davos and blocks him on the ground, but Tyrion intervenes and slays the zombie with a dragonglass dagger in the back of the skull. It was then that Ser Jorah and Podrick, also bearing the many traces of combat on their faces and armors, joined them. Davos quickly explains the situation and what will happen if they do not emerge from there. However, Drogon’s view in the sky indicates to Jorah the presence of Daenerys, but he does not see her on him. More than worried, Jorah asks Podrick to stay and help Tyrion and Davos to evacuate the inhabitants, while he rushes in search of the khaleesi.  
Tyrion, Davos and Podrick flee, taking with them more and more inhabitants, and avoiding as much as possible the most invaded streets. Everywhere, the screams of fear echo, as well as the monstrous grunts of the dead-living creatures.  
But suddenly, the small group finds itself facing a white walker alone, who finishes killing a Lannister soldier. The monster then focuses on them and advances with a confident step. He targets Tyrion closer, but Podrick throws himself with his weight at the creature, pushing him back.  
_ “PODRICK!!” exclaims Tyrion with horror, retained by Davos.  
_ “Save yourself, sir!!” the young squire exclaims as he is caught to the throat by the white walker and thrown violently against the wall of a house. Tyrion refuses to give him up, but Davos heavily insists and drives him away with him and the locals, time is running out more than anything. Tyrion then sees Podrick cast a last sure look at him, the squire not regretting in any way his gesture. Podrick breathes his last breath as the blade of the white walker pierces his body, nailing him to the wall of the house. Forcibly taken by Davos, Tyrion lets out a scream of despair, as the squire’s lifeless body falls to the feet of the white walker.


	9. Episode 5: Death on King's Landing (Part 4)

Although having lost his rider, Drogon remains galvanized by the fury of the fight against his dragon brother. Viserion closes his mouth on the left wing of Drogon and the two flying creatures start an aerial balet and fall faster and faster, towards the red dungeon.  
From the throne room, Brienne, Bronn, and Sandor, through a window, perceive with horror the imminent arrival of the two dragons towards them, and hasten to leave the throne room, while carrying with them the body of Jaime.  
In the anarchic melee, Drogon in a momentum manages to bite and close his jaws on the neck of Viserion, and tightening more and more, literally tries to tear his brother’s head off. Seeing the impact more and more imminent, the Night King jumps from Viserion and lands on his feet on the cobblestones of a street, in the middle of the carnage orchestrated by his own troops. Biting each other, Drogon and Viserion, in a last breath of common flames, collide with the roof of the throne room and destroy a large part of it. In the impact, Drogon managed to pull off Viserion’s head, killing him once and for all, but the big dragon suffered terribly from the shock and moans weakly in the middle of the rubble.  
*********  
Daenerys survived her fall, dampened by the providencial presence of a big canvas from a shopkeeper’s stall in a commercial street. Yet sounded, she watched helplessly and horrified the fall of the two dragons in the red dungeon, which plunges her back a brief moment in her vision of the hall of the destroyed iron throne room.  
Slightly limping, the queen of dragons roam among the streets, contemplating the chaos around her. In order to better protect herself, she seizes an abandoned sword on the ground. In the midst of cries, she suddenly hears a familiar voice.  
_ “Khaleesi!”  
Jorah appears, repeling a few wights in his path, and ends up joining the young queen, more than happy to see him. A wight, however, disrupts the reunion by jumping on Jorah, but Daenerys kills him by piercing his skull with the weapon picked up earlier. Jorah thanks Daenerys and brings her in the direction of the port.  
On his side, the Night King makes his way in the streets and armed with his sword of ice, massacres all the inhabitants and the soldiers within his reach, while continuing to raise the dead with his terrible power. That’s when he comes face to face with Ser Jorah and Daenerys. Immediately, Jorah works to protect his queen and blocks the first sword’s blow of the terrible ice king. Jorah in turn tries a riposte, but is easily countered by the monster. Daenerys refuses to see her friend risk his life alone and tries to attack the Night King by the side with her sword. But by his superhuman reflexes, the king of the walkers blocks with one hand the blade of the young queen and looks at her with his sharp blue eye. With a simple gesture, he pushes her back with incredible violence, making her fall to the ground. Seeing this, Jorah tries a final stab, but the Night King avoids it again, passing behind Jorah and with his ice sword, strikes the Andal knight’s back all the way up and down, leaving him a deep bloody slash. Daenerys lets out a scream as Jorah, hit hard, falls to one knee on the ground, under the impassive gaze of the Night King. Daenerys rushes to Ser Jorah, and with the energy of desperation, manages to raise him up and take him with her in the opposite direction.  
The Night King begins to follow them to finish them, but soon he seems to give up and turns his cold eyes towards the partially destroyed red dungeon. Drogon does not seem to have recovered from the fall. The Night King then begins his decided march towards the red dungeon to finish Drogon himself and make him his new undead dragon.  
*********  
For their part, Daenerys, supporting her friend knight as much as possible, continues to advance as fast as possible in the middle of the chaotic streets. Everywhere around them, the cries of the living and the howling of zombies resound, as do the incessant sounds of slaughter. Daenerys and Jorah are forced to make a detour through an alleyway to find the street in front of them suddenly being invaded by the undead, raging on the Lannister soldiers and the inhabitants present. A giant, with a huge wooden mass, hammered relentlessly in front of him, striking and throwing several Lannister soldiers into the air or against the walls of the houses. Daenerys and Jorah manage to sneak into the alley without the giant noticing their presence and the latter, uttering a bestial roar, continues his slaughter.  
_ “Khaleesi …” manages to articulate Jorah in an impetus of conscience “… I am only slowing you down … leave me here … save your life …”  
_ “That’s out of the question …” Daenerys answers firmly, close to tears “… what kind of queen would I be if I don’t defend my friends?!”  
But at the exit of the alley, the young khaleesi is suddenly seized to the throat by the white and cold hand of a white walker, who lifts her off the ground like a feather and stares at her his monstrous blue eyes. Paralyzed by the monster’s iron grip, Daenerys can only shake her legs.  
_ “Khaleesi!” screams Jorah in despair and despite the serious wound and blood loss, rushes to the white walker to hit him with his sword. But the white walker also catches the Andal knight by the throat, and slowly begins to strangle his two victims with his cold hands. Feeling his throat tightly, Jorah can not move. Feeling her breath cut, Daenerys looks at Jorah’s sword, still in his hand. With great effort, Daenerys manages to take her friend’s Valyrian steel sword, and with a desperate blow, pierces the belly of the white walker with it. The monster freezes, collapsing into thousands of pieces of ice that spread on the ground while Daenerys and Jorah fall to the ground, coughing hard and rubbing their throats. After being able to get up, Daenerys returns her sword to Jorah and continues to support him to walk.  
*********  
From the Dragonpit, Bran enters a new trance and his spirit takes possession of Drogon. For him, out of the question that another dragon does not become the slave of the Night King. Now possessed by the spirit of the three-eyed raven, Drogon stands up and flies away from the ruins of the castle. The Night King seeing this, seizes another of his javelins of ice and throws it with all his might towards the dragon, but the latter manages to avoid it justly.  
From the sky, Bran can see the gigantic shadow that he spreads over the streets of King’s Landing, bringing him back to another vision he had had before. In the skin of the dragon, Bran begins to blow the fire, to kill as many wights as possible. Unfortunately, many civilians and living soldiers are also carried away in the torrents of fire, the sensibility having become a foreign feeling for Bran.  
*********  
In the streets of the capital in total chaos, Jon, Arya and Gendry continue to run as far as possible, making their way between the wights trying to catch them. Jon is once again using Longclaw, shooting down three wights one after the other, while Arya uses her agility to take down the undead backwards and Gendry, armed with his hammer, deals with hitting those who are trying to grip his friends back. But suddenly, a wight, larger than the others catches Arya, stayed further back, by surprise and his hands comes to seize her by the throat and lift. Arya is horrified to the highest degree. Hodor! It’s Hodor, blue-eyed and grunting like an animal that just catched her and tries to strangle her. How can that be? What is he doing here? Arya struggles, and is forced to pierce Hodor’s eye with her dagger, killing him instantly and finally allowing him to find eternal rest. She ends up joining Jon and Gendry, taking a last look over her shoulder.  
*********  
For their part, Tyrion and Davos, followed by a large number of civilians, finally cross the path of Daenerys and Jorah at the corner of a street. Davos comes to help Daenerys to bring the Andal knight in a bad state and having lost a lot of blood. They manage to reach the port, where are already the ships of the ironborn fleet, now under the control of Yara, open their doors and allow the first survivors to get on board. Once on board, Jorah is taken care of and Daenerys finds Yara.  
_ “It’s a pleasure to meet you again, my queen ….. what are we doing now?” asks the ironborn lady.  
_ “Take all the survivors to Dragonstone, they will be safe there.” the Queen of the Dragon answers without hesitation, which Yara accepts and continues to give orders to the sailors. From the ships, the archers cover the embarkation of the refugees by firing on the wights that are trying to approach.  
**********  
Always in the streets of the ravaged city, but approaching more and more of the port, Sandor, Bronn and Brienne end up being joined by Jon, Arya and Gendry, and the two groups only forming one continues its frantic race for their survival. Behind them, a horde of more and more wights is formed and chases them. Unfortunately, following a leg injury inflicted by a creature, Gendry is lagging behind and begins to weaken dangerously. Sandor then lifts him and puts him like a potato bag on his shoulder and starts running again. Gendry thanks him, what Sandor responds with a “raah shut up, otherwise I leave you here!”  
But more than the wights, white walkers also begin to appear from nearby streets and head towards the group of fugitives. Even worse, Jon sees the Night King in person among them. In the sky, Drogon, still under the influence of Bran, is forced to stay at a distance so as not to wipe another javelin throw that could work this time. In the city, the last troops of Lannister soldiers finally give way under the immeasurable pressure of the undead. In order to gain precious seconds for their king in the north, the North soldiers who accompanied the commando form a small dam against the wights, but are quickly submerged and massacred by the creatures, under the eyes of Jon, helpless. In the background, the Night King continues to advance confidently, darting his gaze on the young king of the north.  
Jon’s group finally reached the port, under the reassured eyes of their friends to see them arrive, but also the horror of seeing the hordes of dead approaching them. Under Yara’s command, the iron-born archers, from the ships, continue to rain their arrows at the nearest undead to give the survivors time to board. Tyrion turned pale with terror at the sight of Brienne carrying Jaime’s inert body, which she carefully placed on the deck, and turning her desolate look towards the dwarf, shakes her head nonchalantly, confirming the death of the knight to her little one brother, who could not help but burst into tears. Once on board, Jon sees Daenerys, herself near Ser Jorah seriously injured. The young king from the north joins his beloved and both share a strong embrace and a short kiss. Once the entire group boarded safely, the bridges are immediately removed, blocking access to the dead. A visibly more stubborn wight, however, manages to pounce and cling to the ship’s rail, trying to get on board. Yara advances and with a violent blow of ax, decapses the undead which falls then with the water. Without further ado, the order is given and the ships begin to move progressively away from the wharves, under the observation of the Night King and his troops.  
*********  
After having invaded almost all the districts of the capital, the army of the dead had advanced towards the doors of the red dungeon. Two giants knocked down the gates forcefully, allowing the dead troops to now spread through the high walled quarters of King’s Landing.  
**********  
Under the city, in the secret warehouse, Varys slices his veins with a knife, letting his blood flow freely and full with the powerful magic he once received from R'hllor himself through the ritual. The blood flows on the ground while the master spy collapses little by little, feeling the life leaving him. Putting her hands in the still fresh blood, Melisandre draws a new source of power. Fixing her gaze on the hundreds of jars of wildfire, she begins to recite an incantation in old Valyrian. With the blood of Varys and the presence of a dragon above King’s Landing, the strength of wildfire is increased tenfold. Following the incantation, all the jars simultaneously detonate, triggering a cataclysmic explosion, pulverizing the priestess and the master spy who die together in this magic fire. The explosion is spreading rapidly through the underground and is dangerously close to the surface.  
At the Dragonpit, Drogon, still possessed by Bran, flies away and moves as far as possible, carrying Samwell on his back, himself holding the body of Bran still in trance, to shelter them.  
From the ships now far away from the city, all watch with astonishment and horror the devastating explosion, like a volcano erupting, swallowing the entire city in its envelope of green flames. The red dungeon, the city, the dragonpit, everything is covered by the flames, as well as the inhabitants and soldiers who could not escape in time, but also the entire army of the dead, the white walkers, and of course, the Night King.  
On the deck of the flagship commanded by Yara, the survivors: Daenerys, Jon, Arya, Sandor, Brienne, Gendry, Davos, Tyrion, Bronn and Jorah, the latter being very hurt and unable to stand without help, contemplate powerless the total destruction of the capital of the seven kingdoms, the giant column of flames rising to the sky.  
But in the middle of the steaming ruins of the capital, a pile of rubble shakes slightly and a pale blue hand emerges, attached to an arm and a body surrounded by an icy blue halo, slowly emerging and standing on his feet ….. in his monstrous blue eyes are reflected the silhouettes of the ships fleeing off …. the eyes of the sole survivor of the explosion …. The Night King.


	10. Episode 6: A Song of Ice and Fire (Part 1)

It was in a greyish twilight that this day fell that saw the titanic battle and the destruction of King’s Landing. A shower of snowflakes, mixed with ashes, slowly begins to fall from the sky covered with black clouds. In the midst of the ruins of what was once the red dungeon, some of whose completely blackened foundations seem to stand still, advances a solitary, silent figure. The Night King, only survivor of the explosion, walks slowly and almost contemplatively on this landscape of desolation. His ice look locks a moment on the immobile thing that stands before him, and that also resisted to the wildfire. The Iron Throne, true symbol of power and lust, was still standing, seeing its surface slowly covered with ashen flakes. The Night King watches for a moment this particular throne, but shows no more interest in it.  
Always bringing the long night and the winter with him, the King of the walkers moves away from the still smoking ruins of the capital of the seven crowns, towards the south, followed by a small group of wights recently transformed by his power. No luck for those survivors who chose to flee by land, to have crossed his path. Walking on a little dirt track in the middle of the trees, under the rain of snowflakes, the ice king sees in the distance the first dwellings of a small isolated village, still seeming to be inhabited, judging by the lights of visible candles at windows from the outside. Despite having lost all of its army and all its white walkers in the explosion of wildfire, the Night King remains impassive, imperturbable. In his eyes, nothing new. The inexorable task for which he was created so long ago must continue and it is time for him to rebuild an army. Unbinding his ice sword and followed by his new undead soldiers, the Night King advances towards the village in order to commit a new carnage and expand his future new army of the dead.  
**********  
The huge Greyjoy fleet, now under the leadership of Yara, continues its progress towards Dragonstone, with on board all the survivors who could escape the devastation of the city. In the various ships, the surviving civilians and soldiers, quite numerous, are supported by the ironborn sailors, having received the instructions from Yara to not do them any harm. From the bridge of te flagship, Gendry silently gazes at the fumes rising in the distance, and his heart dawns for witnessing the destruction of the city where he was born. Davos, too, remains pensive, having seen again in his head the explosion of the battle of the Nera. On board of the ships is reigning a shared feeling between victory and defeat. Seriously injured, Jorah lost consciousness after too much blood loss, but he still breathes, much Daenerys’ relief. The Andal knight was installed on a bunk in the captain’s cabin and Yara volunteered to stay at his bedside and watch over him.  
Tyrion remains silent, traces of dried tears visible on his cheeks. The loss of Podrick, but especially the death of his brother Jaime, marked him very much, as well as the fact of learning from Brienne’s mouth that he is now the last surviving heir of the Lannister family. Jaime’s body is now under a sheet, and Tyrion sits beside him, looking at him without saying anything. The dwarf gently puts his hand on the sheet.  
_ “You idiot …..” Tyrion sighs, his throat knotted. Brienne advances and comes to kneel beside him, also having shed tears for the knight Lannister.  
_“He fought as a true knight …” she said to Tyrion “… he will receive the honors due to his sacrifice.”  
Tyrion does not answer and merely nods softly. Standing back, leaning on the rail, Bronn observes the scene, and can not help expressing a sorry look for the dwarf. The mercenary could have, but he finally decides never to tell Tyrion about the mission Cersei had given him, considering that his dwarf friend has paid enough like that. It is in this idea that Bronn takes a last look at the crossbow that was entrusted to him, the one that had killed Tywin Lannister, and with a decided gesture, drops it overboard, and watch it sink into the water opaque, without regret. Farther on the deck of the same ship, Sandor remains seated against the rail. Though resistant, he suffered much during the fight against his brother and still feels the wounds he has received. Arya sits next to him. The Hound then looks tired in the direction of the black smoke columns rising from the distant ruins of the capital.  
_ “Fucking fire, we’re better on these nut shells.” he said laconically. Arya can not help but express a slight affectionate smile towards him. But behind this smiling mask, Arya remains marked by the brutal appearance of Hodor changed into a wight. She was forced to eliminate him in order to stay alive, but also to allow the kind giant to finally find the eternal rest.  
At the back of the ship, on the upper deck, Daenerys and Jon, face to face, are almost alone in the world. During this terrible battle, they nearly lost themselves forever, and this idea having crossed their minds could only strengthen the sincerity and strength of their love for each other.  
_ “Just to think that I could have lost you …. I don’t know what I would have done without you ….” Daenerys said, unable to prevent a tear of joy from running down her cheek, as she gently puts her hand on Jon’s cheek. The latter smiled at her.  
_ “If I am alive, it is thanks to you and all the others …. I am indebted to you, forever.” answers the young king of the north. Despite everything that could disunite them, the couple remains closer than ever, especially after this terrible ordeal. Then, Daenerys takes the hand of Jon and comes to put it gently on her barely rounded belly. Noticing the smile and the insistent look of the dragon queen, Jon lets appear a more and more visible surprise on his face, as well as an even bigger smile, his brilliant irises.  
_“Are….are you sure? you think it’s me …” he asks to be sure of what’s going on. Daenerys nods, more than sincere. The idea that he can become a father gives Jon hope and keeps him smiling. Yet Daenerys guesses the veil of uncertainty that hangs over the eyes of the one she loves. Jon is thoughtful, thinking silently.  
_“What happens, Jon?” asks the queen, concerned. Jon sees clearly that she seems worried about his sudden change of attitude, but explains himself, taking her hands in his.  
_ “Nothing … believe me, this new warms my heart …. but, all my life, I was perceived as a bastard, a mistake to put aside ….. I will never allow our child suffers the same fate because of me.”  
Daenerys understands the point of view of her lover, but also guesses the proposition behind it, with great joy. Taking Jon’s face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes, the queen of the dragons shows bright irises of a happiness that she no longer hoped to hope for.  
_ “This is probably the worst marriage proposal I could imagine ….. but …. my answer is yes.” she said, much to the relief of Jon who can not help but express a small embarrassed laugh at the somewhat far-fetched marriage request, which makes Dany laugh a little too. The couple kiss tenderly, thus sealing this marriage request.  
Shortly after, Daenerys and Jon return to the captain’s cabin to meet Yara Greyjoy, still watching over Se Jorah, who, though still breathing, has not woken up yet. A bandage of fortune blushed with blood was placed on his back. Seeing the couple enter, Yara gets up from her seat, greeting them with a brief nod.  
_“How is he?” Daenerys asks, coming to the bedside of her friend Jorah, very worried about him.  
_“He’s strong, but he’ll need care as soon as we get to Dragonstone.” replied the ironborn captain. Although remaining strong and dignified in appearance, Yara also did not come out safe from this battle. The news of Theon’s death continues to haunt her, like Euron’s comments about him, but by eliminating her hateful uncle, she feels deep down that she has done justice to the memory of her deceased brother. She observes Dany silently praying for the survival of her friend, the same friend who did not hesitate to risk his life against the Night King to protect her. Jon comes forward and comes to support Daenerys morally. Sitting behind her small desk, Yara breaks the silence and speaks to the couple again.  
_ “And so…. what will be the continuation of the festivities now?”  
*********  
At Dragonstone, Samwell and Bran were brought back by Drogon from the air, and it is with great relief that Gilly welcomed the man she loves.  
On the beach, Sansa, Missandei, Samwell, Bran, and Gilly all attend the arrival, albeit unanticipated, of the Greyjoy fleet. The reunion is made in a mixture of joy and deep melancholy. Once on the sand, Arya and Sansa hug with force, as Arya embraces Bran with love. Sansa does the same with Jon when she sees him coming, and pours a small tear of joy for him. Daenerys lets the Stark family meet, and on her side, finds Missandei, who is happy to see her queen alive, can not help but hug her. Dany willingly accepts it. It is also with joy that the young Queen Targaryen sees Drogon, still alive and vigorous, flying in the sky above the island. One by one, Jon squeezes all his friends in his arms, thanking them all for coming to his rescue. Sansa and Tyrion meet face to face once more, and Winterfell’s young lady notices the deep sadness that dominates the dwarf. She kneels at his level and hugs him gently in her arms, which he lets do. But the reunion is quickly cooled by Bran, who reveals to all that unfortunately the Night King managed to survive the explosion of the wildfire and headed somewhere in the south.  
The survivors are taken care of immediately, while Yara orders the disembarkation of her troops. The most wounded, such as Jorah, Gendry and Sandor, are supported by Samwell who with the assistance of Gilly, is eager to take them inside the fortress to treat them as best he can.  
*********  
Although the army of the dead and Cersei were defeated in the battle of King’s Landing, the weight of all casualties suffered by the survivors was still severely felt. At the request of Jon and Daenerys, a funeral ceremony was organized in the courtyard of Dragonstone, where everyone was gathered. According to tradition, Jaime’s corpse was installed on a funeral pyre, in his knight’s armor and his sword on his chest. The eyes closed and the peaceful face, he almost gave the impression of sleeping. Although he was the man who had murdered her father, Daenerys, in honor of Tyrion, had paid tribute to the knight Lannister who paid with his life to defend the seven crowns and the world of the living. The ceremony also paid tribute to all those who had perished during the Battle of Winterfell and that of King’s Landing, against the threat of the white walkers. A stele bearing their names engraved on its surface was erected in their memory, and placed in front of the gates of the fortress so that each guest can upon arrival there to contemplate the names of the heroes who sacrificed their lives for the world of the living. It was in a macabre silence filled with sadness that everyone witnessed the burning of the pyre which gradually covered Jaime’s body, making him disappear forever, but not in the memories. Daenerys, standing beside Tyrion, put her hand on her counselor’s shoulder, giving him a sincere, compassionate look. All around the pyre, the surviving soldiers stood upright, on guard, greeting the departure of one who was once the kingslayer, but who eventually became a hero.  
*********  
Three days had passed, during which the new refugees had been installed in the fortress, welcomed by the queen of the dragons who opened her doors to all those seeking refuge. The announcement of the future union between Daenerys and Jon was proclaimed the day before, which surprised many, given the circumstances, but in these moments of doubt and unrest, it was better to cling to a symbol of union and hope, even minimal. Aware of the pain that still plagued the hearts of some, Jon and Daenerys proclaimed a modest reception.  
Jon, wrapped in his cape of king in the north, walks slowly on the magnificent cliffs of the island bordering the sea, and pensively contemplates the waves crashing softly against the rocks, and feeling the sea wind on his face. He is accompanied by Tyrion, who wanted to keep him company to change his ideas.  
_“You know, I would understand perfectly well that you don’t approve my union with your queen, but ….” begins Jon, but Tyrion throws out that idea with his hand.  
_ “No, I totally understand ….” explains him the dwarf “… In these times more than troubled, I believe that people need to cling to a symbol of unity and hope, what you and the queen of dragons embody perfectly…. you have gathered the living against the army of the dead… even if no one wanted to believe you, you held firm because you knew that the threat was real …. without you …. we would probably all be at the service of the Night King now … But tell me, does the idea of getting married scares you?”  
Jon smiles slightly at Tyrion’s question while continuing to walk with him.  
_“Let’s say that with my status as a bastard, I did not think I would get married one day …. and not with a queen.”  
Tyrion smiled in his turn.  
_ “I would gladly share with you my advice on married life, but my experience is very limited, I fear.” the queen’s hand answers. What Jon looks at him with an eyebrow.  
_ “But … you’re not married to Sansa?” said Jon, who remembered this detail very well. Tyrion scratches his cheek, a little embarrassed but nods.  
_ “It’s a bit complicated …” Tyrion answered frankly “… but well, I guess we can say yes, indeed.”  
The two men exchange a brief silence, then a little reserved laugh. But quickly, Tyrion comes back on another topic somewhat thorny but nevertheless crucial for the future of Westeros.  
_“Now, the big question is: who will reign?”  
_ “I don’t know …” Jon replies with a sigh … “The throne has never been my dearest wish. Daenerys would be a much better monarch than I am, and I think with the Night King always wandering in nature, this kind of questioning doesn’t seem to me to be of the greatest importance, for the moment.”  
Tyrion admits that Jon is right on this point.  
***********  
In the library of Dragonstone, Samwell and Bran met to talk about the next action to be taken against the Night King. A knock on the door interrupts their discussion. Jon enters the room, greeting them both.  
_ “So ….. did you manage to find something?” asks the young king in the north. Bran remains unmoved while Samwell nods to him, but Jon can sense the unease in his friend’s face. Samwell comes to meet him.  
_ “There … there is a way …” Sam said timidly “… but … I think you should sit down.”  
After a few minutes of explanation from Bran and Sam, Jon remains silent, staring right in front of himself, and not losing a crumb of the story. He runs his hand over the forehead, sighing heavily, while Sam gives him a look more than sorry.  
_ “I know …. it’s really unfair …. it should not have been that way …” Sam said with his throat tied with remorse. Jon thanks him for his compassion and pats him on the shoulder.  
_ “If this is the only way …. there is no more hesitation to have….I will do what I have to do, for the good of all.” Jon told him.


	11. Episode 6: A Song of Ice and Fire (Part 2)

A few days have passed. At Dragonstone, the big day has arrived. Everyone gathered in the small chapel of the fortress dedicated to the faith of the seven, the Targaryen house having converted to the religion of the seven at the arrival of Aegon the conqueror. Samwell, the person closest to a maester among all the survivors present, has been designated to unite the couple, although he personally does not feel able but to decided to do so out of friendship for Jon. Jorah struggled to recover from his injury, but thanks to Samwell again, managed to escape death. Unfortunately the terrible wound inflicted by the Night King seriously handicapped the Andal Knight, who can no longer move without the help of a cane. Although tired, he was keen to attend the ceremony. Although not very fond of this kind of reception, Arya, out of respect for Jon, is present, standing right beside Gendry and Sandor. Bronn, Yara, Missandei, Gilly and Davos stand next to each other, in the utmost silence, as are Brienne, Bran and Sansa. Tyrion stands at the entrance to the chapel, ready for the bride’s arrival to lead her to the altar.  
In front of the altar, Jon stands, dressed in his king in the north outfit and cape, and waits, a little nervous and his heart beating. Samwell glances at him to try to reassure him a little. It was then that Daenerys entered through the door of the chapel, wearing a white silk dress sewn with red threads running along her bodice, as well as a silver necklace representing a dragon around her neck. Missandei and Gilly braided her hair before the ceremony. All guests turn to her and bow their heads in respect. A little nervous too, Daenerys glances at Jon, then at Tyrion who introduces himself to her, nodding to her and offers her his arm to lead her to his chosen.  
_“You are resplendent, majesty,” said Tyrion to her, to which Daenerys thanked him. Missandei can not hold back a tear of joy to sink, rejoicing for her queen. The queen of the dragons is led to the altar by her hand, which then returns to place among the guests, alongside Sansa. For the first time, Jon looks at Daenerys in her wedding dress, and can not help but find her beautiful. Once the couple is face to face, Samwell stands in front of them and begins the ceremony.  
_“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” Sam said to Jon’s attention. The young king in the north acts and unfastening his cloak, comes to lay it on the thin bare shoulders of his queen, who blushes slightly. Then Jon and Dany stand side by side, putting their hands on each other. Once done, Samwell continues, while starting with a ribbon of cloth, to connect the hands of the couple between them.  
_“My lords and ladies. We are gathered here today, under the gaze of gods and men, to witness the union of a man and a woman. One flesh, one heart, one soul … Cursed be the one who tries to separate them….. now, look at you and say the words.”  
Jon and Dany then turn to each other, looking directly into each other’s eyes and together say the oath of the seven:  
_“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his/hers and he/she is mine, from this day until my last day.”  
In the assembly, smiles appear. Once the oath is pronounced before the seven gods, Samwell speaks again to make the last verdict.  
_ “By the powers that are conferred upon me on this day, I declare you husband and wife …. you may kiss the bride.”  
Jon and Dany can no longer hold their joy and seal their union in a kiss, to the applause of the small assembly. After the kiss, Jon shakes Samwell’s hand, thanking him from the bottom of his heart. The new couple is congratulated by each of the guests present. Sansa, although a bit reserved at first, still smiles at Jon and looks at Tyrion who in turn congratulates the young couple.  
On their way out of the chapel, the couple and the guests were able to contemplate the majestic flight of the last dragon still alive, Drogon, above the island, letting out a mighty roar that echoed in the sky, as if to celebrate the union of the two last Targaryens of the world.  
*********  
In the evening, at Dragonstone, a shy and modest feast is celebrated for the marriage of the King in the North and the Queen Targaryen. In the main room of the fortress, tables were set up and the guests, all seated, share some discussions while eating and drinking. At the head table, Jon and Daenerys are sitting side by side and gently clink their glasses of wine to their union. Tyrion, sitting next to the Queen of Dragons, lets himself go to the drink, drinking glass after glass, and determined to finish drunk, to the bothering of Sansa sitting next to him, who after a joke of bad taste from the dwarf, can not help but plunge her face in her hand, dismayed. The ring managed to snatch a chuckle from Dany and Jon. But very quickly, the dwarf becomes morose.  
_ “And Podrick …” said Tyrion in a sad and alcoholic tone “… he was …. he was a good boy … helpful, brave …. he gave his life to save me …. He deserves to have his fucking statue!!”  
Seeing Tyrion go a little wild, Daenerys and Sansa both look sorry for him, and try to calm him down a bit.  
_ “Sir Tyrion, you should stop the wine a little, at least for the evening.” Sansa suggests. But the dwarf does not obey and takes a drink immediately. Daenerys feels bad for him. She did not know young Podrick very well, but knew how much he meant to Tyrion. Jon puts his hand on hers and looks into her eyes.  
_ “It may have been a victory for us …” said the young Queen Targaryen “… but we lost so much to get there ….”  
_ “I know …. the terrible truth of the war …. it is known ….” Jon replies. “…. but tonight …” he adds, gently pulling his arm around Daenerys’s thin waist, and placing a light kiss on her cheek. Daenerys lets him do it, shuddering with pleasure and chuckles as Jon continues to sneak hiccups into her neck.  
_ “Jon, come on …” Daenerys said a little embarrassed, but also laughing “… we are looked at …”  
_“If you think I care about what they can say…” he answers with a naughty smile, which amuses the queen even more.  
At a table, Yara indulges in a tight wrestling match with one of his sailors and manages to beat him, almost wringing his wrist, under the laughter of other ironborns. Bran is sitting near the fireplace with a drink in his hand but does not seem to want to drink it, continuing to visualize memories that are not his own and sometimes glancing at Jon and Dany, seeing them together, united and happy, sharing a glass of wine together. Samwell comes to see him and leans on the fireplace to talk to him discreetly.  
_ “How will he find the strength to tell her?” Sam asks, still thinking that this is really unfair.  
_ “He will find it ….. for the good of all.” the three-eyed raven simply answered.   
Brienne, Missandei, Gilly, Jorah and Davos share a drink at their table with some already agitated soldiers. Bronn, for his part, seems to have made a bet with several soldiers and seems to get them all each other with a master hand. At another table, Gendry and Sandor are sitting face to face. The hound does not say a word and enjoys eating chicken on his plate. Gendry, meanwhile, seems to search around him with perplexity.  
_ “Where is Arya?” he asks. Sandor looks up from his plate and stares at him.  
_“Seriously? We almost ended up in ashes and you just think about that?!”  
_ “W … What? But no, I don’t think so.” Gendry blushed, more than embarrassed, which does not escape the hound who does not hesitate to openly bother him.  
_ “Of course you are, my little piece of shit. Don’t you know how I see the way you look at her? Go ahead, what’s waiting for you, that I can finish my chicken in peace.”  
Gendry gets up and starts wandering between the tables, looking for Arya.  
_“Gendry? You call yourself Gendry, is not it?” Suddenly Daenerys’s voice calls out. Gendry then turns to her, like everyone else.  
_ “Uh…yes, your grace.”  
_“You are the son of Robert Baratheon, the very one who overthrew my family and took the iron throne …” said the queen, under the somewhat puzzled looks of Jon, Tyrion and Sansa. Gendry seems more than uncomfortable.  
_ “I …. I didn’t know it not so long ago, my queen, and anyway, he’s dead.”  
_“Yes, he and his brothers are dead, but in this case, who governs the stormlands now? Who is Lord Baratheon?” asks Daenerys, still intriguing. Gendry does not know what to say. “I think you should be that lord ….” the queen continues, to everyone’s surprise in the room, Gendry first.  
_ “But …. I can’t. I’m a bastard.”  
_ “No ….” Daenerys replies, with a slight smile “… You are Gendry of the house Baratheon, lord of Storm’s End and the stormlands, because that is my wish and to thank you for to have helped rescue Jon, and to have fought alongside us against the threat of the white walkers. ”  
Gendry remains speechless, but more than relieved, having feared for a moment that the queen decides to chastise him for some reason. In front of this statement, Davos is the first to get up from his chair, and brandishes his glass with pride.  
_ “To Lord Gendry Baratheon!”  
All in the room get up and hold out their glasses in honor of the new young lord of the house Baratheon, except Sandor who sits down to eat his chicken and just shakes his head nonchalantly. Gendry accepts the tense glass, and it is with a shy smile and under the encouragement of all that he drinks his first sip as a lord.  
Shortly after, the young new lord of the stormlands leaves the reception and for several minutes, wanders in the corridors of the castle in search of Arya who remains untraceable. He ends up finding her, isolated, practicing archery on a wooden target, just shooting right in the middle. She smiled at Gendry as she saw him coming, before preparing a new arrow.  
_ “You don’t come to celebrate?” Gendry asks.  
_ “That’s what I do.” responds the young wolf girl, notching the arrow and shooting to make another superb shot, under the admiring eye of Gendry. But unable to wait, he starts.  
_ “Listen … I am no longer a Rivers, henceforth I am Gendry Baratheon, lord of Storm’s End and the stormlands, by the will of the Queen Daenerys.”  
_“Congratulations.” Arya responds sincerely. But Gendry does not stop there, coming to seize her by the shoulders and to place a kiss on her lips, what Arya lets do.  
_“I don’t know how to behave like a lord, I can barely use a fork, but all I know is that you are beautiful, that I love you, and that I want to be with you …… So be by my side … ” he declares, almost bursting into his joy, before kneeling on the ground, in front of Arya, a little surprised. “Be my wife, be the lady of Storm’s End.”  
Arya kneels in front of Gendry and in turn, comes to kiss his lips, before giving her answer, unfortunately, not what the young Lord Baratheon was hoping for.  
_ “You will make a great lord, I don’t doubt it …. and the one who will become your wife will have a lot of luck …. but I’m not a lady …. it’s not me.”  
She was sorry for him, but the young lady Arya Stark was no more since long ago, having left her place to another. Gendry, quite disappointed, did not know what to say.  
After the reception, Tyrion, in a state of extreme drunkenness, scarcely able to walk straight and laughing without being able to restrain himself, was taken back to his quarters by Sansa. The dwarf dropped heavily on the bed, lit by candles, while Winterfell’s lady helped him take off his boots.  
_ “I remember ….” begins to stammer Tyrion under the effect of the drink “… on our wedding night …. I told you that you had a big neck …. Eh Well, it looks like he’s doubled in size again.”  
_ “You really drank too much, sir, I’m afraid.” Sansa answered with a chuckle following the dwarf’s remark.  
_ “But I also remember thinking you were so beautiful ….” Tyrion adds, this time in a more serious way. Sansa blushed slightly and wanting to leave the queen’s hand to drink, decides to leave. But Tyrion’s little hand gently holds her wrist. Before she could say a word, Tyrion’s lips came to rest on hers in a short kiss, leaving the young lady speechless. Tyrion, in a burst of consciousness, seems to regret this gesture.  
_ “I … forgive me, Lady Sansa, it’s just that ….” he tries to justify himself.  
_“It’s nothing … have some rest, my lord.” Sansa reassures him before leaving the room, her cheeks having turned red. Once the door closed, Tyrion dropped back on the bed, running his hands over his face and treating himself as a fool.  
Meanwhile, Jon and Daenerys have joined the royal quarters of the young queen to share their first night as husband and wife. Hardly had they closed the door behind them than the couple embraced with passion and desire. Without interrupting the hug, Jon hugged Daenerys’ waist and slowly began to undo the laces of her dress behind her back. Dany looked at him with a smile and invited him to continue, which he did. Once the dress removed and left on the ground, it is the turn of the queen to help her husband to remove his tunic, always between two passionate kisses. But after a kiss, Dany notices that Jon seems to be divided between joy and fear.  
_“What happens?” she asks.  
_“It’s just that ….” he answers while gently touching her cheek, spreading a silver lock with his fingers from the young woman’s forehead. “… when I was captured …. I didn’t know if you had survived Winterfell …. this idea haunted me and I only thought of one thing: finding you, and knowing that you were in life…”  
Daenerys blushes, very touched and approaches her lips to Jon’s, the couple looking at each other with love.  
_ “Chttt …. don’t think about it anymore …” she murmurs to him “… I want this night to be ours.”  
_ “As you wish …. my queen.” Jon answers with a small smile. He and Daenerys kiss again passionately, Jon even drop little kisses in the neck of the young woman, making her moan with pleasure.  
Once they are both cleared of their clothes, Jon raises Dany, his arms around her waist, and carries her to the big bed to put her on it with delicacy. Lying on her back, she lets Jon crawl over her and continue enjoy on their wedding night, in this calm night, the light of the moon reflecting on the surface of the ocean.  
Having wanted to be alone after the reception in the Great Hall, Bran, still sitting in front of the fireplace, was entering a state of trance. Having taken control of a swarm of crows, he roamed the moors of Westeros, passing over a few ravaged villages, to finally see him in the distance, walking slowly and accompanied by a large horde of wights. the Night King, stopping neatly, sensed Bran’s presence in the group of black birds and turned his cold, inhuman gaze on them.


	12. Episode 6: A Song of Ice and Fire (Part 3 - Ending)

The next day, following this celebration where were unfortunately still weighed the weight of the tragedy of King's Landing, Jon isolated himself with Arya on the beach of the island, to talk to her about something very important.  
Jon has already spoken and he struggles to find words to comfort her and convince her that this is the best thing to do. Arya remains closed, doing everything to stay dignified and strong, but she can not hold back a tear from the corner of her eye as she watches the waves gently lick the edge of the shore. She turns to Jon and nods softly.  
_"I will do it...."  
Jon thanks her in silence, and comes to place a loving kiss on her forehead. Both are hugging each other.  
_ "Thank you, Arya .... I know what I'm asking you is difficult, but there are no other solutions."  
_ "You have someone else to convince." she adds to the young king in the north, mentioning who he knows. Jon knows it well, and already dreads this moment. Arya decides to leave him a few minutes alone before making a decision, and Jon remains alone, facing the sea.  
********  
Inside the fortress, Daenerys met with Sansa, Missandei and Gilly in the main hall and discussed everything together. The Queen of Dragons is smiling, her hand resting against her slightly rounded belly. Gilly holds little Sam on her lap and shares her opinion with the Targaryen queen about finding a name for a child. Their conversation is interrupted by Jon's arrival in the room. His closed and serious face is enough to make young women understand that he must speak alone with his wife.  
_ "We will leave you alone..." suggests Sansa, followed by Missandei and Gilly. Jon thanks them with a nod and lets them pass. Once gone, Jon turns towards Dany, who on her side has risen from her chair and displays a rather concerned mine. Jon comes to her.  
_ "Jon ... what's happening to you?"  
_ "This morning, Bran told me about another of his visions ..." Jon explains to her, apparently struggling to find the right words "... the Night King advances towards Dorne, at the head of a new legion of dead. People are still dying by hundreds right now. We have to stop him, for once and all."  
_ "And .... how? Jon, talk .... you worry me." Dany asks, more and more nervous internally. Jon blows, split between the desire to say nothing and reveal everything. He feels so cowardly having to do that now. It tortures him and it shows like the nose in the middle of the face. Taking the hands of his queen in his, he starts after a deep breath.  
_ "There is a way to reduce the Night King to nothing ..... a ritual...."  
Jon explains everything in detail, and as the revelation, the face of the khaleesi becomes pale, showing a shock.  
_ "I .... no .... this ... it's not possible .... no, I refuse!"  
After the shock it is anger and sadness that take precedence over the spirit of the young dragon queen.  
_ "You can not do that to me! Think to our child! Why doing that to me?! Why betray me so?!"  
Daenerys gets carried by her anger, dominated by grief, the rising tears of her eyes. She screams, she cries, pounding Jon's chest with her fists, but he does not try to stop her. Fully understanding his wife's reaction, Jon do nothing but hug her with love. Daenerys remains frozen while Jon's arms surround her, and she can only continue to cry.  
_ "I'm so sorry, Dany ....." are the only words Jon can pronounce.  
********  
Later, Sansa, Tyrion, Davos, Brienne and Jorah were gathered at Jon's request, and Jon has just explained what was decided. The faces are closed, the atmosphere is heavy and the emotion is palpable. Brienne, Jorah, Tyrion and Davos all display really sorry looks, even when they are in pain, while Sansa burst into tears following the announcement of this plan, and Tyrion has trouble comforting her. One by one, Ser Jorah, Tyrion, Davos and Brienne solemnly squeeze Jon's hand, thanking him with the utmost sincerity. Sansa, she, comes to hug Jon with all her strength, crying tears and plunging her face into his shoulder. Jon's heart is torn, and he hugs the one he still considers a sister, asking her to forgive him.  
_"We will never forget what you did for us, Lord Snow ..." said Tyrion with a hint of sadness in his voice. With that, the king in the north leaves the room, taking a last look at his friends, who stay there, seeing him away and giving him a last goodbye. Sansa continues to cry, and Tyrion comforts her by hugging her in his arms.  
*********  
Everything has been decided. It is at this early grey afternoon that the powerful Drogon flies away from Dragonstone, carrying on his back Daenerys, Jon, Arya, Bran and Samwell. Before the departure, Jon tried to dissuade Daenerys from coming with them, but the queen of the dragons does not let things dictate so easily. The immense flying reptile crosses the sea to the shores of Westeros, then continues over land until reaching an ancient and very particular place: the Isle of Faces, located in the middle of the Gods Eye lake, in the Riverlands.  
After a maneuver, Drogon lands on the island, leaving one by one his passengers, before flying again to go watch the surroundings. The little group having set foot on this very ancient island, discovers all its majesty, and the numerous barrals which cover it, all older and larger than the others. It is on this island, millennia ago, that according to legend, the pact between the First Men and the Children of the Forest was sealed. It is also on this island that Bran witnessed, through one of his visions, the creation of the Night King during a ritual perpetrated by these same Children of the Forest, causing the most devastating chaos that Westeros knew.  
The group begins to walk towards the center of the island, in the middle of the barrals, whose faces carved into the wood almost give the illusion of observing them with their empty eyes. An almost mystical atmosphere hangs over this island, and all feel it through chills in their bodies. It's Bran, worn by Samwell, who guides Daenerys, Jon, and Arya through the barrals forest. The young crow three-eyed raven seems leaded by an immemorial knowledge, and after several minutes of walking, eventually lead the small group to a barral in particular. Much larger, majestic and ancient than any other, this barral stands proudly in the center of a grassy space and surrounded on all sides by hundreds of erect and worn stones. From the air, Drogon watches the island and can see that the small group is moving in the middle of an immense spiral formed by the stones, visible only from the heights.  
At the foot of the ancestral tree, the time of farewells has come. Jon, with a heavy heart and knotted throat, gives a final, emotionally charged goodbye to all those who have accompanied him so far. He hugs Arya, then Samwell, and Bran in his arms. Daenerys comes to kiss him with love, wishing to almost freeze this moment for eternity. After this kiss of love more than true, Daenerys grits her teeth, trying to keep her head up anyway, while Jon will lean against the white trunk of the barral, just under the severe and intimidating face engraved in the bark, seeming to take an accusing look at the group. Daenerys will stand next to Jon, clutching his hand firmly in hers, and determined to hold it until the end.  
Bran then puts his hand on the baral bark, right next to Jon. The eyes of the young Stark revolves, white and milky. After a few seconds, Bran starts talking in a rather disturbing way. Words in an unknown language, as well as a powerful and almost inhuman voice, come out from his mouth. Samwell, Arya, Jon, and Daenerys contemplate this, almost feeling a new thrill through the entire island. On a flat stone right in front of the ancient barral, was disposed the Arya's Valyrian steel dagger, the same dagger that was once used for the attempted assassination of Bran. After long moments of incantation, Bran is shivering, his eyes returning to normal and turns to Arya.  
_ "Now ..." he announces calmly. Desperate, Daenerys tries one last time to protest.  
_ "It's crazy, don't do it, Jon, I beg you!"  
_ "I can't stand by while people are dying .... This is the only solution..... again, I'm really sorry .... May you forgive me one day, my love ... " he said to her in utter pain, kissing her one last time with love. "In the end, you were right ..." he adds, looking into her eyes. "We should have stayed at this waterfall ..." Knowing what he wants to talk about, Daenerys finds herself even more hurt, just like Jon. He turns to Arya, shaking his head. Arya, also overwhelmed by grief, seizes the dagger whose blade has just been woven with a very old and powerful ritual power, and keeping a sure hand, approaches Jon. And after a heavy inspiration, Arya plunges the bewitched dagger with precision in the heart of Jon, in front of Daenerys, destroyed.  
Jon suddenly twitched, his eyes exhilarated. His whole body stiffened and his face paralyzed in a mute cry of pain. In the barrels around, clouds of crows let out their croaking in a macabre concert. Forced to let go of Jon's hand, Daenerys pulls back a few steps, crying all the tears of her body and supported by Samwell, also himself on the brink of tears. Once accomplished, Arya retreats, her lips shaking as Bran observes with conviction. Following this intense pain that has invaded him, the face of Jon gradually becomes livid, losing all expression, while the white of his eyes is colored deep blue and cold ....  
*********  
The Night King continues his endless march at the head of his new horde of wights, counting already a little more than a hundred individuals. It is in the semi-desert landscape of the north of Dorne that is now the King of the walkers. He looks a little further a large tower of red bricks in a dilapidated state and standing on a rocky promontory. The Tower of Joy, the birthplace of Jon.  
Then, a characteristic roar attracts the attention of the Night King towards the sky, where he sees the approaching form of a dragon. Drogon comes to rest several hundred meters, but only a few seconds remain on the ground before leaving in the air, not without having deposited a solitary form. Descended from the back of the great dragon, Jon advances, alone, with Longclaw in the hand. With a simple gesture of his hand, Jon, the chosen one of R'hllor, ignites his sword in Valyrian steel. The Night King then focuses on him.  
Jon does not show any emotion anymore. His face has turned pale like chalk, and his eyes are filled with an icy supernatural blue. He goes alone, without fear, to the undead. The Night King, seeinghim as a simple isolated adversary, with a simple gesture, orders his horde of undead to rush upon him to reduce him to lint. But the king of the walkers, too obsessed with Jon's appearance, did not pay attention to Drogon's coming back from the air. With a powerful breath of fire, the dragon comes to pulverize the horde of wights, annihilating the last troops of the monstrous king. The Night King then draws his ice sword and he and Jon start walking towards each other for the final duel, under the blind gaze of this abandoned tower and who will have seen the birth of one of them. The time has now come for the song of ice and fire to sing its last notes.  
The contact is made and the first shot is carried with unimaginable violence. Longclaw and the Ice Blade shock each other in a deafening shrill sound and sparks of embers and ice. A duel of speed and superhuman strength ensues between the two combatants. Blows of size and thrusts, cracks, ripostes, fast attacks and parrying ... the attacks and the movements follow each other between the two supernatural beings during long minutes, without any taking the advantage on the other.  
With a kick in the stomach, Jon manages to roll back the Night King a few steps and leaps forward to give him a powerful vertical blow. But the Night King in a reflex seizes Jon to the throat in full flight and throws him brutally back against a rock. No longer feeling pain or injury, Jon immediately stands up and goes back into the fight.  
The duel moves progressively, even on the steps leading to the entrance of the tower. Managing to avoid a blow that would have beheaded him, Jon throws himself against the Night King and both cross through the moldy front door by time, to find themselves in the lobby of the tower. The Night King, with his strength, pushes Jon against a wall and gets back on his feet, ready to continue the duel. The two fighters continue unabated, climbing one by one the steps of the stairs leading to the top of the tower. Valyrian steel and magic ice are shocked, again and again, in blows more and more brutal. With a masterly reverse, Jon projects the Night King back, the latter passing through another door and ending up on the floor of a small empty and dusty room, the one where years ago, Lyanna Stark surrendered her last breath after giving birth to Jon and making Ned promise. Jon enters the room, to see the Night King stand up again in front of him, not weakened.  
It was in the room where Jon was born that the duel lasted. Clawing Jon by the collar, the Night King lifts him from the ground and crushes him violently against the old bed covered with dust, which collapses into pieces under the brutal shock. His opponent on the ground, The Night King tries to pierce him to the ground with his sword, but Jon with a quick movement on the side, narrowly avoids it. But barely has he time to get up, the Night King throws him against one of the walls of the room.  
Eager to end this duel, the monarch white walker prepares to impale Jon and annihilate him for good. But Jon is faster, and, in a fast move that the Night King perceived too late, manages to sink Longclaw's blade through the body of the Night King. He freezes, dropping its ice sword, and after a last monstrous look towards Jon, crackles and collapses into thousands of pieces of ice. Silence falls, and Jon sheaths his sword. He is not panting since he does not really breathe anymore. Jon goes down the stairs slowly and leaves the tower. He raises his blue eyes to the shape of Drogon already moving away in the sky. A promise has been made. Drogon would come home alone, because it is no longer necessary to expose the future child to be born, that is the promise that Jon made to Dany. Remaining alone in the middle of this empty landscape, Jon begins his march towards the north, without looking back at the Tower of Joy.  
In the throne room, at Dragonstone, all gathered and wait in the most constant doubt. Bran, who had taken control of Drogon, comes out of his trance and turns to all the others waiting for the result, hearts beating.  
_ "The Night King is no more ..... it's over." announce the three-eyed raven always with the same calm tone of voice. Relief is drawn on the faces of all. Samwell and Gilly hug each other, but the young man can not stop the tears from flowing for Jon. Arya and Sansa, too, hug and share this joy mixed with this sorrow. Tyrion, Davos, Brienne, Sandor, Gendry, Bronn, and Yara look at each other, and although they are grieved, agree that it was the right thing to do. Sitting on the throne of Dragonstone, Daenerys also rejoices in the disappearance of the Night King, but can only burst into tears when thinking of Jon. Jorah and Missandei stand by her side support her as much as possible. Although he came out victorious and was still standing, Jon, the man she loved, was dead ....  
********  
A few weeks have passed since this final clash and the death of the Night King. Life slowly but surely resumes its course, now released forever from the threat of the white walkers. In the south, hundreds of workers are engaged in the reconstruction of the royal capital, just as in the north of the craftsmen engaged by Sansa begin to rebuild Winterfell.  
While waiting for the red dungeon to be almost habitable, Daenerys remained in Dragonstone, and her pregnancy is also much more visible. Dressed in her black dress, the young queen, seated on the throne of the fortress, seems lost in her memories. But the arrival of Ser Jorah makes her emerge from her thoughts.  
_"Majesty, a boat from Meereen has just arrived. It is Daario Naharis."  
Daario? Daenerys, wary, raises an eyebrow. What is he doing here?  
_ "Get him in."  
Jorah obeys. The doors of the hall open and indeed, Daario enters, accompanied by Missandei and salutes the queen of the dragons with a reverence. But Dany remains a little cold and gets up from her throne to talk to the former member of the second sons.  
_ "Which news are you bringing that needed your travel? And who runs Meereen in your absence?" asks the queen rather surprised at the unexpected arrival of the man. But following this question, Jorah is taken suddenly by a serious doubt. He turns his eyes to the dagger hanging on the belt of Daario .... the handle .... the handle does not have the shape of a naked woman. Jorah's heart leapt at once.  
_ "Khaleesi!" screams the Andal knight, but too late, Daario draws his weapons, his expression changing and showing a firm intention to kill. Jorah jumps on Daario, while Daenerys steps back, frightened. Missandei, horrified, starts screaming at the guard. Jorah struggles with all his strength, but his handicap in the back weakens him too much and he is quickly dismissed by Daario with a violent setback. Two guards intervene following the call of Missandei, but Daario defeats them with a dexterity out of the ordinary. Daenerys, escorted by Missandei, ran to the doors of the room, thinking primarily of the survival of her child. Daario chases them and catches them.  
But the mercenary's blade is suddenly countered by a thin sword. Arya, armed with Needle, has emerged as a shadow and engages the fight against Daario, under the terrified gazes of Daenerys and Missandei.  
Daario is strong and fast, but Arya is just as good and uses the sequence of movements and blows she has learned throughout her journey. Daario manages to easily counter all the attacks of the young wolf girl, except one, following a clever move of Arya, which cuts the throat of the mercenary. Drowning in his blood, Daario collapses, not without showing a kind of pride to Arya. More than intrigued, Arya kneels near the body still hot and feeling that her instinct to see just, grabs the skin of Daario's face that then withdraws as a mask and reveals another known head of Arya. While helping Jorah to get up, Daenerys and Missandei attend this macabre revelation.  
Arya remains dumb with surprise. Jaqen H'ghar! It was him, the former mentor of Arya who had taught her all the subtleties of learning the faceless man art. Arya also discovers a note in the satchel of the assassin wearing the armor and the face of Daario, and read there a clear missive bearing the seal of the house Lannister: a few times before the siege of King's Landing, Cersei Lannister had ordered the murder of Daenerys by the faceless men. Arya stands up, dominating Jaqen's lifeless body, dead for good this time, and the young woman lets these words escape to his attention.  
_ "A life for a life ...."  
**********  
Several months have passed since these events. After some hard work and efforts, the red dungeon could have been partly rebuilt, especially the throne room, as well as some houses, but much remains to be done to rebuild the city entirely. It was during a modest ceremony and surrounded by her friends and allies that Daenerys Targaryen was crowned, by the hand of her advisor Tyrion Lannister. Queen Daenerys stormborn, of house Targaryen, queen of the andals and the first men, sovereign of the seven crowns and protector of the kingdom. "Long may she reign" ... the phrase still echoed in her mind. But when she finally sat on the iron throne, she felt nothing more than a deep loneliness. The young queen had finally achieved her goal, although she acquired it with great suffering, whose scar would probably never close.  
At the request of the young new queen, a majestic stele was erected in the new park of the castle, on which were engraved the names of all those who, in the battles of Winterfell and King's Landing, had given their lives, and while at the top of this list of names was that of her love: Jon Snow. Every day, Daenerys came to sit on the bench facing this stele and stayed an hour, to contemplate the names and to remember each of the faces. The stele had been bloomed by the many offerings and tributes from the new friends of Daenerys, who had come to greet the memory of their fallen comrades. Ghost, Jon's wolf now deprived of his master, had been somehow adopted by the Queen Targaryen, who kept it with her and treated him well in memory of her husband. Although more accustomed to the north, the giant wolf tried to acclimatize little by little, spending most of his time frolicking in the large gardens of the castle.  
Daenerys gave birth to a perfectly healthy little girl, whom she decided to name Lyanna Targaryen, in memory of Jon's mother. Jorah, forced by his disability to retire as a knight, stayed with his queen in King's Landing, as her new hand and give her valuable advice on the formation of a new council and choose its future members with trick. Tyrion having become the lord of Casterly Roc and the lands of the west, he could no longer assume the role of hand and entrusted Ser Jorah with it. At Casterly Roc, Tyrion began to give life to a dream dear to his heart: to plant first vines, to produce his own wine. Missandei, for her part, left for Naath, because she wanted to see her native island and still had to mourn the death of Grey Worm. Daenerys had accepted and it is with emotion that the two young women, long-time friends, said goodbye to each other. But Missandei assured her queen that one day she would come back to see her, that it was not a farewell. Brienne of Tarth became captain of the King's Guard, and holding her promise made to Ser Jaime, did everything to serve the kingdom and remain a model of chivalry for future knights to come.  
In order to repay the Lannister debt, Tyrion offered to Bronn, with the agreement of Queen Daenerys, the castle of the Twins, formerly belonging to the Frey house, and now the stronghold of the Nera house, including the lord, Ser Bronn, who now has the choice to find a wife among the many daughters and granddaughters of the late Lord Walder Frey.  
In the stormlands, Gendry, ennobled by Daenerys, became the new lord of Storm's End, and Ser Davos, greatly enjoying the young man, decided to serve him as knight of the young Lord Baratheon.  
In the Reach, Samwell inherited the title of Lord, and with the disappearance of the Tyrell family, Tarly House is designed to govern the Reach. Having given up on his dream of becoming Maester, Samwell remains very devoted to reading. He married Gilly with the blessing of his mother and sister, thus legitimizing the former wildling woman to the rank of Lady of the Reach, and legitimizing little Sam to the rank of heir to the Tarly family. Moreover, the family of Sam promises to grow because Gilly expects another child. In his free time, Samwell begins writing a story of these lived events, which he writes with the help of Bran and his many visions of the past, and whose title of the book, chosen by Sam, turns out to be: a Song of Ice and Fire. Wondering how to resume a normal life after all these peripethies, Samwell comes to sit one evening at his desk, lighting a lantern and opens his future book on the first page. Soaking his pen in the inkwell, he thought a few moments about how to begin this story, and finds it: A summer of several years generally announced a longer winter. And this time, winter was coming ...  
In the north, Bran having renounced his title of lord, it is Sansa who governs now, with the support of Sandor Clegane who became Winterfell's weapons master and training the new recruits with his iron fist and his usual tact. The impact of the white walkers' threat has had a profound impact on the minds of the survivors, but also creates a sense of unity among the survivors. Sansa is supported by Queen Daenerys from the capital, Samwell Tarly from the Reach, Gendry from the stormlands, Edmure Tully from the Riverlands, Robin Arryn from the Vale, and also Tyrion from the west lands. Moreover, Tyrion and Sansa seem to have given new meaning to their former marriage, and the rumor of a new union between the two is increasingly heard and this time would put a definitive end to the rivalry that gangrenous the two families for years.  
Yara Greyjoy was crowned first queen of the iron islands, and replaced looting by legal maritime trades with the other kingdoms, in order to maintain this lasting balance. Several rebel groups tried to oppose the new imposed law, but with the support of Daenerys Targaryen and Gendry Baratheon's troops, Yara was able to easily dissolve rebel movements and reinstate order on the Iron Islands. Only Dorne remains a question mark on the stability of Westeros. With the demise of the Martell House, a civil war rages between the different vassal houses wishing to take power.  
A month after killing Jaqen, Arya Stark vanished. Sansa found a letter from her little sister giving her heartfelt excuses, explaining the reason for her departure. The young Stark not seeing herself spending her life in a castle left for Essos, driven by her desire for adventure and exploring this world so vast and full of mysteries. However, in her letter, Arya tells Sansa that this is not a farewell, but a goodbye. To this day, Sansa still has not seen her sister, but does not lose hope.  
********  
Sitting on the back of Drogon who continues to grow, the latter now reaching almost the size of Balerion, Daenerys has embarked on a very special journey. Very warmly dressed, she and her daughter Lyanna fly towards the northern lands. They pass over the ruins of the Wall, left abandoned after the disappearance of the Night's Watch, and cross the lands of eternal winter. After a long journey, Drogon finally arrives in sight of a huge structure of rock and ice lost between huge black mountains and illuminated by the aurora borealis dancing in the sky. A giant, hollow rock formation that looks almost like a fortress swept by the winds of the far north. It's Bran who told the young Queen Targaryen where to find this place. Drogon settles and remains there waiting patiently for the return of his mistress.  
Daenerys preciously holds her daughter, who is very well protected against the freezing temperatures and advances against the icy wind, up to the imposing walls of this fortress of ice and rock that seems completely abandoned for millennia. But as she advances into this dismal place, Daenerys glimpses at the bottom, which is like a great throne fashioned on the wall of the mountain and covered with a thin layer of frost. And on this throne of ice, sits a lonely, motionless figure. As he approaches, Daenerys feels her heart squeeze from the deepest sorrows. She recognizes him.  
_ "J .... Jon ...." Daenerys said softly, moved.  
It's him. He stands there, alone, watching without rest. Posing on her his cold and expressionless gaze, he gets up very slowly and advances until he stands less than a yard in front of her. Initially intimidated, Daenerys quickly finds that he does nothing, just staring at her. His blue eyes are also turning to the little Lyanna, who wrapped well in her fur, expresses no fear and is content to moan softly and smile at the strange being with blue eyes that look at her.  
Lyanna's forehead is within reach of his cold, white hand. Jon, or whoever Jon was, slowly began to lift his hand toward her, but he suddenly seemed to change his mind, as if he did not want to hurt her by touching her. He raises his gaze again to Daenerys, who divines for a moment, in his two shining sapphires serving as eyes, a glimmer of understanding and familiarity. She even notices Jon's gray, frozen lips forming what looks like a half smile, showing that he recognizes there the child he had with this young woman who was once his great love. Faced with this, Daenerys can only smile too.  
The young queen wants to be able to touch Jon, but she knows that it is impossible, and that he himself, although no longer really human, seems to refuse to touch them so as not to hurt them. For a long time, Daenerys and Jon are still staring at each other without saying a word. Though united in love and their struggle against darkness, ice and fire were now separated forever.  
_ "I .... I forgive you, Jon .... and know, that I will always love you ..." could finally pronounce the young woman, while shedding tears. Jon remains silent, inexpressive, but with a very slight nod of barely visible, shows his understanding.  
After this long face to face charged with emotions and sadness for the young queen, Daenerys turns around and goes back to Drogon, taking with her Lyanna and throwing over her shoulder a last look at the man she loves. Jon stays there, watching them both move away and fly away towards the south on the back of the big black dragon. Jon, lonely sentinel of winter, then returns to sit on the frozen throne, and in his eternal watch, waits, but above all, remembers ....

THE END


	13. Post-Credits Scene of Episode 6

Years and years have passed and peace has managed to stay in the seven crowns. King's Landing could be fully rebuilt and life has returned to normal.  
Lyanna Targaryen, now an adult woman, is in the park of the red dungeon, sitting on the small white marble bench, gazing silently at the flowery stele caressed by the gentle south wind. The young woman inherited the silver hair of her mother, and the eyes of her father. On her head, Lyanna wears the crown, which she inherited after her mother, Queen Daenerys, who died in peace after a long but rather solitary life, during a calm night. The mother of the dragons was buried in the new royal vault erected in the castle, in a tomb standing beside another, empty, in the name of Jon Snow. In this vault were also the tombs of other heroes, such as Jorah the Andal, Ser Jaime Lannister or Lord Tyrion Lannister, who died peacefully one day in the arms of Sansa, a glass of wine in his hand. The name of Daenerys, at the request of her daughter, was added on the stele, alongside that of Jon Snow, the father she never knew except by what Daenerys told her, saying that Jon was the bravest man she has ever known. Drogon, having aged but also grown up to now exceed the size of Balerion, continued to fly over the capital, covering it with its imposing and majestic shadow. During her teenage years, Lyanna had managed, with the help of her mother, to bond with the great black dragon. Shortly before her death, Daenerys told Lyanna that she was now Drogon's mistress and that he would obey her, which was the case. First affected by the death of his "mother", Drogon had remained isolated and moribund for many months, but Lyanna had managed to gain acceptance and became since her new rider. Lyanna was later nicknamed "The Young Dragon Lady".  
Recently, Lyanna received a letter from the northern lands: Lady Catelyn, daughter of Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister, and new governor of the north since the death of her mother, gave birth to a son, whom she named Eddard. As she read the letter under the pleasant heat of this new summer's afternoon, Lyanna smiled, rejoicing for her northern ally.  
_"Majesty ..." said a familiar voice. Lyanna looked up and smiled. An elegant and charming man advanced, bowing respectfully before the sovereign, and holding under his arm a large, shriveled book.  
_ "Lord Tarly, it's a pleasure to see you." Lyanna said, coming to greet her friend. Sam Tarly, formerly Little Sam, son of Gilly and Samwell Tarly and new Lord of the Reach. Sam comes to sit next to the queen on the bench, and both of them stay a few moments to look at the names of these heroes they have never known for the most part, but who, deep down, inspires them a deep respect. However, Lyanna and Sam had listened to their parents' stories about this terrible war against these terrifying creatures called White Walkers. After this moment of silence, Sam takes the book between his hands and hands it to Lyanna.  
_"What is it?" she asks, curious.  
_ "My father's book." Lord Tarly replies, "he began writing it when I was still a child, and he managed to finish it shortly before his death and gave it to me, making me promise to give it to you when I come to the capital."  
Lyanna took the book in her thin hands, thanking her friend, and from her palm, brushed the shriveled, old book cover.  
_ "But .... what does it tell?" asks the young queen again. Sam smiled at her nostalgically, having already read the story.  
_ "The truth .... a truth that deserves to be never forgotten ...." simply replies Sam. Lyanna, more than intrigued, then move the cover, revealing the very first page with the symbolic title, written by Samwell Tarly and Bran Stark and telling the story of those who fought and suffered to secure the future of this world. A title that made appear on the lips of Lyanna, a slight smile: A Song of Ice and Fire.


End file.
